Gochi
by Abibit
Summary: Gochi, twin sister of Goten, gets sent to the TMNT world after an accidental wish made by Emperor Pilaf granted by the Black Star Dragon! Love, Laugh, Life and... Fight Scenes? Of course! Don't forget 2 R&R please o 0, !
1. Twins

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 1**: Twins

Gohan's POV

As the rain poured down outside; loud tick, click and dunking sounds were drumming their own rhythm on the window; I couldn't help but pace back and forth in the slightly crowded waiting room of the hospital, most of which were Z members.

'This is normal.' I would think over and over in my head. 'These things take time.'

"Gohan if you don't sit down right now I'll put you down." Vegeta threatened. Yea he was there to, right along with everyone else.

"Vegeta." Bulma whispered furiously.

Everyone and thing, besides the continues downpour of rain beating against the window, went silent.

It didn't last long though, because a loud wailing cry filled the air making everyone jump in surprise.

"Nice lungs." Vegeta grumbled.

Smiling I turned toward the door expecting the doctor to come out but no one came.

"Think we can go in?" I asked. I couldn't wait to see what my new brother would look like. Well, ok so I didn't know what it was, boy or girl, because mom had specifically stated about a gazillion times that she didn't want to be told, but I was defiantly hoping it to be a brother.

"Not yet Gohan, the doctor has to come out fir..." Bulma explained but got cut off by Vegeta with.

"Quite woman."

"What! Why?" She looked mad but her voice sounded curious.

"I said..." Vegeta began but Bulma shook her head and whispered "I know, I know."

With no one talking it was easy to hear that, instead of one strong set of lungs, it was really two separate infants. 'So... which ones my new brother?' Before I could speak the question out loud, the door opened and a man in a white coat came out. His short red hair was a mess, and his square glasses looked as if they'd fall off at any moment but besides that he didn't look that bad off.

He swept the room with his eyes before glancing at the clip board. "Mr. Son, Goku?" He asked looking toward the group I was with. Ignoring the pain that came with hearing dads name, I cleared my voice and walked toward the doctor.

"Yes?" He seemed startled but I ignored that too.

"Ummm is Mrs. Son ok?"

"Yes, why? Are you a relative to her?"

"Yes, she's my mom."

"O well then young man." He smiled and bent down on one knee to talk to me. "Do you happen to know where your dad went?"

"Yea, he couldn't make it." Vegeta answered from right behind me. He didn't sound proud of what he said; he just said it, leaving no room for questions.

"...I see. Well" He had looked up at Vegeta when he'd been the one to answer, but now looked at me, smiling. "Someone should be allowed to see them. Bet you've been antsy for a while to see them too, hu?" I nodded. He held out his hand as if I was a child but I took it without complaint.

"Most young boys look forward to seeing their new brother. I wasn't so lucky at you age. I received a sister." He looked down and his smile seemed to widen. "Then again I only had one shot; with twins, the chances of getting that brother are even higher."

'Twins?' I didn't get it. 'Mom didn't look that big...'

"Yea, surprised us as well. Since she wouldn't let us see the child, we weren't only unable to determine what gender it was, but how many as well. And because the heart beats where so in sync with each other's, we couldn't have used that as a means to uncover the surprise of twins either." He stopped in front of a large window before saying. "Well, here we are. Your brother AND sister are those two in front there."

"Wait...what's their names?"

"That's for you to decide." Vegeta answered. He nodded to the doctor who left before Vegeta started again. "Kakarot did say something about if it's a boy name it Goten. Guess he didn't plan on a girl."

"So... I've got to name her?" Me?! Why me, why not him?

"Hmpt, like I know anything about name picking. Mine was given and Trunks told us his. However if I was you, I'd go with something with 'Go' in it just to be on the safe 'side'." He laughed before turning toward the door.

"Where you going?"

"Out. I've seen the monsters, there's nothing there, so I'm out."

'Nothing th... o.' "So? That's what I was like and I got stronger."

"Yea well you at least had a tail." He shrugged and went through the door only to have Krillin to come in.

"SO. Come up with any names?" He asked glancing at me to the two new siblings.

"No." I whispered. It was stressful work!

"Well maybe I can help. Bulma seems to think Gochi would be cute."

"Gochi." I let the name roll around in my head for a little while. It didn't sound too bad.

"Hey, I'm just the messenger." He smiled, waving his hands as if to swat something away.

"Think she'd like it?" I asked pointing to the baby in pink.

"You like your name, right?" Krillin asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Yea, of course." 'Why wouldn't I like the name I'd been given by dad after Grampa Gohan?

"Then she'll like hers."

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	2. The Wish

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 2**: The Wish

-16 years later-

Hey! I'm Gochi, daughter of Goku and Chichi! I've got short black hair, black eyes and a brown tail! Anyways, thought you should know a little bit about me BEFORE I let this story I call life continue. :-)

"Gochi, could you go tell your dad and Uub foods done?" Dende asked from the kitchen.

"Yea, sure sure." I said waving off the question.

I took my time walking down stairs to the room dad and Uub where training in. Dad refused to train me so the least I could do was make him starve for a little while. He claimed the reason he didn't train me was because Chichi had 'bigger' dreams for me. I bet it's because I'm a girl. Since dad wouldn't train me though, I got Uncle Vegeta to do it instead. He didn't like the fact that his own daughter, Bra, wouldn't allow him to train her. He said she didn't want to learn because she wanted to keep 'a good figure'. Because keeping in shape and knowing how to defend yourself is sooo not keeping a good figure. Chick looked like a stick with a blue wig in my opinion, but hey.

Walking into the training room I easily dodged a lose Ki blast. "Foods done ladies." I said calmly, while inside raging with anger. Strongest man in the world and he couldn't even control a lose Ki blast!

The fighting stopped the exact same time my sentence ended.

"FOOD! I'm starved!" Goku yelled before speeding off to the kitchen.

"Sounds great, thanks Chi." Uub said before following Goku. If he didn't hurry Goku would eat all the food and he'd have to wait till more was cooked... if there was anything to cook.

I couldn't help but cringe as the smell of sweat and blood entered my nostrils. Sighing miserably at the reminder that dad would never train me like he would Uub, Gohan or Goten, I decided to head back up stairs.

"What the?" I whispered when I got to the door and looked over the side of the lookout only to see three robots climbing the side of it. One after the other, the three large robots climbed up the building while trying to not be noticed. "So much for stealth." After arguing silently with myself rather or not I should get Goku and Uub or just go in alone, I decided to check it out alone first.

After the last robot climbed over the edge and onto the platform, I made my move and flew out the window and up after them.

Peeking over the edge I noticed the robots had entered into the room not too far off from the main building. The people who had climbed out of the robots where currently tearing the place apart. One of the three, and the only lady, had blue hair and was at least in her mid 50's looked board out of her mind. The second one, I noticed was a, well I'm not sure, maybe a man? Anyways this man thing looked like some kind of dog or fox and seemed like he was ready to pass out at any moment. It was the third one that really freaked me out. He was a small blueish man with wrinkles and dark spots.

"Where are they Mai!" the little green man whined out like a child who couldn't find a toy.

"I don't know sir." the woman, Mai, answered exhaustedly.

"Please sir, I'm sure will find them soon." the other man said weakly.

"These it?" Mai, who had just removed a cloth from a large cemented octagon jar, asked. "Ewww." She whispered picking up a scull before dropping it back in.

The green man ran over to the jar, intrigued by what Mai had found. He was too short to look up, so he snapped his fingers together and instantly was lifted up by Mai. The creepy little man didn't even say thank you, he just dug his hands down into the skull infested jar and pulled out a small round black star ball. 'Is that a dragon ball?' I wondered in my head. I'd always been told they were gold with orange stars not black stars. Since I'd been so lost in thought, I was shocked to see that both Mai and dog man had climbed back into their robots and the dragon balls where now, along with the three goonies, outside of the room they had been found in and laid on the floor.

"All we have ever worked for," The little blue man said walking toward the dragon balls. "Has culminated in this very moment."

"*sniffle*Such a happy day!" Dog man said looking on the verge of tears. "*Sniff* I don't know what the word culminate means but I do know that I'm glad you guys brought me along." He then burst into a flood of tears.

The blue man looked like he was about to cry to until Mai said "Excuse me guys," She had a scowl on her face and her tone of voice wasn't too happy. It was like she KNEW something bad was going to happen and she voiced just this. "But I've noticed that every time we're on the brink of success, something indelibly happens to keep us away from it. So what do you say we hurry up with this!" She'd gotten a whinny tone at the end.

The little man's eyes grew wide for a split second as this information struck home. "Umm. Yea, right. Of course. And now!" He said raising his hands into the air. "Hehehaha Rise Shenron."

Since I'd never seen the dragon summoning, I wasn't quite sure how it was done. I DID know that the dragons name was indeed Shenron. As the dragon balls began to pulsate with a bright gold light, I couldn't help but wonder how dad hadn't noticed by now.

With each throb of light the skies grew darker and the light became longer, looking more and more like a dragons body with each passing second. The three goons were just as aww struck as I was though when the gold light turned into a red dragon, Shenron.

"Why have you summoned me?!" Shenron asked in a booming voice. 'Not good!' I thought scanning the area for dad and the others. 'Looks like I'm on my own.'

"What do you three think you're doing?!" I asked making my voice sound as threatening as possible.

They turned with a look of fright on their face until they saw me. They all seemed to sigh in relief. "Ha, got me for a second there little girl." the LITTLE blue man said.

"What! You're so much smaller than I am and you know it!"

"Yes yes. Now move along. I don't have time to mess with small fry like you." He said waving me off and turning back to face the dragon. "Not so fast LITTLE MAN!" I said charging a Ki at the same time and letting it fly. It smacked him square in the back of his head leaving a little burn mark and knocking him over at the same time.

He stood back up rubbing the back of his head where I'd shot him at before saying "Mai! Shu! Attack!" and pointing at me at the same time.

"Yes sir!" Mai and Shu, the dog man, said at the same time while closing the lid to their robots. Shu let lose a rain of bullets while Mai released two rockets. Taking a deep breath I concentrated making everything in my head slow down. One by one I plucked the bullets from the air and let them drop to the floor before finally grabbing the missiles and placed them on the floor by the door. "That all you got?" I asked turning to face them once again.

Their eyes where the size of dinner plates as the shock of what had just happened sank in.

"What are you!" Blue man asked, fear screaming from his voice and eyes.

"I'm Gochi!" I answered. I couldn't help but feel a little egotistical at the moment. The day was saved and I didn't even have to kick someone's butt!

He must have noticed though because those shocked eyes turned into anger. "You're just like that pest from my past..." He said before looking confused. He turned to Mai and said "What was his name?"

"Goku, sir. His name was Goku." She whispered back covering her mouth with her hand to try and make it so I wouldn't hear.

"Aha! Yes Goku! You're just like that pest Goku! But YOU won't stop me!" He said pointing a pointed blue finger at me. "I WILL rule the world, so nuuuu" He said sticking his tongue out and showing once again that his height showed his age, not the wrinkles. 'Ha! World domination? Him?! Hahahaha!

I started laughing uncontrollable for a few minutes ticking him off even more.

"What!" He asked, steam rising from his head in anger. "Is so funny! I will have world domination! Then I'll..."

*haha* "Man your funny." I said cutting him off from what could only be a horrifyingly long speech of what he planned to do the rest of his short life.

"Stop that!" he screamed, veins starting to show on his forehead.

"Stop what?" I asked, innocent and sweet.

"Interrupting my speech!" he said screaming once again. "You young people are all alike. You're all so bossy and inconsiderate of your elders! I wish you'd just go away, far away where no one can find you!" The next few seconds seemed to go by in slow motion.

Dad came crashing into the room looking at each one of us and examining the room at the same time. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the bullets scattered on the floor and the two missals by the door. "What's going on in here?" He asked right as Shenron decided to make himself known by saying "Your wish has been granted!" Everyone's eyes went wide with shock.

"Noooo!" Blue man screamed falling to his knees with his hands in the air as tears fell down his face at the realization of what had just happened.

"What?!" Goku gasped looking from me to the blue man and then back to me. "CHI!" He yelled in fear.

Looking down I noticed my body was now glowing! Looking back up I was expecting dad to be mad, because I'd obviously made a very BIG mistake by not going to get him in the first place. 'You wouldn't be in this situation right now if you had!' His voice rang in my head, stern and angry. That's not what I saw though. Instead of anger and hatred, I saw shock and fear. "Go...Chi?" He asked looking at me like I'd vanish any second.

"No! That was my wish! It was all my wish and YOU took it from me!" Blue man said wiping the tears from his eyes. He lunged forward so I quickly took a defensive stance and waited... and waited, but the attack never came because right when he would have hit me, everything went black. The room, the people around me, the sky, everything just disappeared and was replaced with nothingness.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	3. Lost

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 3**: Lost

Cold and wet. That's what I woke up to. Not that I remembered falling asleep to begin with. The last thing I remembered was standing in the lookout and... dad was there along with a woman named Mai and a dog man named Shu. Was it all just some crazy dream? Opening my eyes I noticed I was now on the floor of an alley. That explained the cold and wet...now how did I get here? At that moment the memory of a small blue man filled my mind. He was pointing at me and looking at me with such hatred while saying something but I couldn't hear him. Well, at first I couldn't, the last thing he said rang out loud and clear though. "I wish you'd just go away, far away where you can't get in my way! EVER!" He screamed, not knowing what he'd just done. Then there was a blinding light and a deep voice that belonged to Shenron who said, "Your wish has been granted!"

The memory faded and I was once again back on the cold wet ground of the alley I'd woken up in. "Where I can't get in his way?" I repeated. "Where in the world would that be?" I asked out loud while standing up to take a better look at my surroundings. This was DEFIANTLY no alley I ever remembered being in, not that I had every really gone into the city unless it was to go to Uncle Vege's and Aunt Bulma's place. This alley smelled like sewage and the dumpsters seemed to be overflowing with trash. After brushing away what dirt I could, I quickly walked to the end of the alley only to be greeted by a street full of people and cars. The cars, or I think they were cars, didn't even seem to be moving. These 'cars' sat on the ground with four round... tires? Why would a car need tires? I'd always thought that tires were just used for bigger vehicles, like buses. Besides using tires, the shape of the cars were different as well and the steering wheel looked like it was on the wrong side. "Weird" I couldn't help but whisper. It wasn't only the cars that were different though. Everyone and I meant EVERYONE looked nearly exactly the same. No one here had fur like a dogs or ears like a fox. Some wore business suits while others wore normal day clothes, but who didn't? Besides the color of their skins they all looked the same. Sure some were fatter than others and some taller or shorter but everyone was different in some way...right? Shaking my head to rid the thoughts I decided the best way to find out where I was, was to ask someone who would know. I wrapped my tail around my waste and through the belt loops before I headed out to find a police station... if they even existed here.

It took a while but I finally found someone who kind of looked like a police officer.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked, sounding as polite as possible. The police officer was a short man with a bald patch directly on top of his head, that he tried to cover up with what little gray hair that was left by brushing said hair over the patch. This attempt didn't have any other effect other than making him look even balder and slightly lopsided.

He smiled before saying "Yes?"

"Could you...um tell me, where by chance I'm at?" The question sounded like something someone completely mental would ask but I couldn't help it. I WAS lost rather I liked it or not.

"New York. Is everything alright?" He asked, probably reading between lines that didn't exist.

"New York?" I whispered, trying to think of why the name sounded so familiar. Then it hit me. It was so obvious it was shocking. Goten LOVED to watch Saturday morning cartoons, even if he didn't like the time they came on. He'd always go on about how he'd wish he could live in 'New York' like the cartoon people on one of his TV shows. Since I wasn't into that kind of thing I always went outside instead.

"Ma'am?"

"Hmm?" I asked. Wait, didn't he ask a question?

"Is everything alright miss?" He asked looking a little scared that I might be in real trouble.

Did I really want this guy helping me out?...No. "Nothing I'm sure I can't handle." I lied. How the heck was I supposed to 'handle' anything if I didn't even know where I was?

By the time I reached the outskirts of the city, it was nearly dark and even if anyone was around, I really doubted they would have been able to see me. I looked around though just to make sure. Didn't want anyone reporting a 'flying girl' into the police station. Once 'cleared for takeoff' I shot into the air so fast I once again doubted anyone would of noticed me to begin with. I felt like that man... what's his name... John? No...Superman! Yea, that was it. Once again another cartoon character my brother 'wished' to be like. Saiyans were SOOO much better though. I smiled at the thought while I stopped my flight upward at the same time. What was I doing so high above earth? Seeing if I could see my house from here, of course.

I flew straight to where I thought it MIGHT be and when I didn't see it I decided to check EVERYWHERE else. Which wasn't an easy take. By the time I landed on the small patch of burnt grass I'd taken off on, it was just turning light out again and I felt dead on my feet. The whole 'fly around the world' idea seemed completely idiotic now that I'd done it. I hadn't learnt anything other than clarify the fact that I was absolutely positively LOST.

Not only was I lost but add to that the fact that I felt like I could sleep anywhere and be happy, AND I was hungry. Not a very good combination if I do say so myself.

I'd decided to walk around town to see if there was a cheap motel but every time I DID find one, they were way to expensive, or at least I THINK they were. The kind of money they wanted didn't sound like anything I'd heard of before.

It was an hour after I'd decided to hunt down a place to stay when I saw the most glamorous things imaginable. A pizza place with a sign in the window proclaiming that they had beds as well. I could hardly keep from running in the small little restraint hoping they wouldn't be as heartless as the rest of the places I'd stopped at so far.

When I entered the small white door, a small ringing sound came from above. Not even a second later a nice elderly woman was standing in front of me smiling like mad. That is until she REALLY saw me. She gasped in surprise and made a clicking noise. The woman, who had white hair pulled into a bun and small round glasses, was dressed in a green blouse and black slacks. She had a white apron around her middle and a pin perched in her ear.

"My my" She whispered. "Not to worry, Gram Kin's knows just what you need." She turned around and headed for a back door behind the counter. When she got to said door and noticed I'd yet to follow she said. "Come now, you must be starved." And I was, so I followed.

I wasn't sure what I should have expected behind the door, but when I saw it was only a stove and other kitchen supplies, I couldn't help but feel a bit down. We didn't stop in the small kitchen though, nope, we went right out a door on the other side of that room as well. Now I was shocked. Behind the pizza shop seemed to be a whole different world all in its own. Flowers grew in all directions in various colors while somehow the grass seemed maintain and orderly.

The lady must have heard me gasp though because she chuckled and said. "Now now dearie, this is only the back yard. Let's not get too excited." THE BACK YARD?! ...Crazy.

Walking along the white stoned path we went right up to the back door. She had to dig around in her apron but soon enough she had a key in the door and was turning the knob.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	4. Purple Dragon

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 4**: Purple Dragon

When the door opened I couldn't help but gaze in shock. It was like any other homely hotel and yet somehow seemed so much better. 'I can't afford this!' The thought kept running in my head as I looked from the white walls to the wood floors. Everything was so clean and ordinary.

The lady, who would check now and again to make sure I was following, walked right into a room that looked like a living room, but had no TV.

"Sit, sit. Anything to drink? Tea, coffee, juice?" She asked while pointing to a couch.

"Water?" I asked not wanting to be a bother.

"Sure thing dearie." She said with a nod and was out the door.

A few minutes later a man, who looked about the same age as the lady who had just left, came through the very door she had exited through. His hair was thinning and grey but his eyes were a kind and understanding blue. He didn't limp, but I couldn't help but notice how he favored his left leg.

"New girl?" He asked in a deep voice. I nodded and he continued. "Mrs's say she's never seen ya and that ya looked worn out. You a traveler?" I shook my head. He was without a doubt one of those people who knew about ever one and learned as much as possible about the ones he didn't. "Hmmm. You lost?" I nodded. "Where you from?"

'Where did I live?' "Mount Paozu" I was proud of the place I had been brought up at, so of course I wouldn't lie. Not that I was sure it existed here…wherever here was.

"Mount Paozu? Is that a place in Mexico?" he asked frowning slightly in thought.

"No dearie." It was the kind woman again. She must have heard the conversation and was now putting her two cents into the jar. "That sounds more Asian than Spanish."

"O." he whispered nodding. I didn't get it at all.

"Here's your water, dearie." 'Mrs's said handing me the cup of water.

"Thank you…?"

"Call me Grans" Grans smiled kindly before sitting in a chair. The man didn't sit down. He nodded once, looked at his watch, and then said something about 'boys wantin' their pizza' before excusing himself and leaving.

"Boys?" I asked after he left.

"Yes, four young boys, always the same thing. Tom's got it marked down, ever day at 20 past 11 one of the boys will call up asking for four large pizzas' with everything on them." She was smiling so wide her face could have cracked. "They should be calling any…" Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Right on time." She laughed slightly while getting up to answer the phone. "Hello?...No, no trouble Mikey…Five?... No! No trouble at all… Deliver? Now Mikey you know that cost extra, you sure?... Well alright then…No no, no trouble at all… Yes we love you too Lil M…Alright, Bye." She sounded almost motherly during the whole conversation.

"Five?" I asked smiling "I thought they only ordered four?" I could feel my coal black eyes glisten with the joy I felt. There was just something about this woman.

"Yes, well, they were having friends over I suppose. They like to order extra when someone's coming over. I'll have to tell Tom to make an extra pizza." She was well on her way out before she stopped. "Would you like to come?" 'Would I?!'

"Sure" I answered, standing up.

Once again we were back in the small pizzerias kitchen. The only difference was that this time there was someone cooking.

"Five pizza's this time?" Tom, the man who had 'interrogated' me in the 'living room' asked. It was as if they had these boys memorized, and they probably did if they called as much as said they did.

"Yes, and they want it delivered." She said picking up an apron from the coat racks.

"You reminded them it cost extra for delivery right Gran?" Tom asked, looking up from his work of putting the pepperonis on the pizzas.

"I did, but you know how Mikey is." Grans answered. It was as if they were talking about relatives, and… maybe they were? "Do we have the gas money?"

"Of course not." Tom answered sighing. While this whole conversation went on I couldn't help but notice the little voice in the back of my mind telling me to volunteer for the job of delivery. 'I don't even know where I'm at, let alone where they live!' 'Yea? Just an even better reason to go. You'll be able to get a feel for the lay of the land.' "I'll go."

It was like eating soup with a fork or jumping off a cliff. Everything went quiet. Grans had stopped messing with the stove to turn and look while Tom stared at me with a hand full of pepperonis.

Grans was the first of the two to come out of the shock. They must have forgotten I was even there. She smiled a 'Grans' smile while shaking her head slightly. "No, no. It's kind of you to offer, but you're our guest, and while you're our guest, I don't expect you to help around the kitchen."

"But…Marie, if she wants to help." Tom said, looking hopeful. This only made me want to help out even more.

"No Tom. She's guest."

"It's no trouble, really Grans." I said hopping she'd agree to letting me help.

"See, she doesn't mind." Tom was sounding really hopeful now, so much that he had completely forgotten the pizza's he was working on.

She didn't answer for a few minutes but when she looked up and noticed the pizza's still on the stove waiting to be put in the over. She made a disgruntled look while sighing in defeat. "Alright, alright. I see no harm in a little help. Just put those pizzas in the oven Tom."

So once the pizza's where cooked and packed into boxes, Gran found a map and drew out the best way to get to the boys house from here.

"There'll probably be waiting outside. When you see them don't make too much of a fuss over it." Grans was saying while packing the pizza boxes into the delivery bags. "Just follow the map and you'll be there and back in no time. Did you get some change?" she asked zipping the bag before handing it to me. I nodded in answer.

"She'll do fine Marie." Tom said before checking his watch. "Time to go or you'll be late. Now, you'll have to walk because we don't have insurance on you, that ok?" I nodded again as we headed for the door. "A bike is right outside the door there if you want to take it. That's what I take when the weathers nice, too save on gas money." I nodded in agreement even though I wouldn't use it.

I was well down the block when Tom called out. "Make sure to watch out for the foot. They like to make an appearance at night." He was out of breath from the short jog, but looked glad to have gotten to me.

"The foot?" it was defiantly a crazy name for a group of people.

"Yea, they like giving the people of this city a good fright. Anything to make a quick buck." He sighed while shaking his head in disappointment. "Some of those boys could have made a good life for themselves. They just didn't have the right guidance system to point them there."

"I'm sure I'll be fine Tom." I wasn't afraid. So far all I'd found threatening where the people yet to be seen.

An eyebrow rose in suspicion, but other than that and a sigh of defeat, he just turned and headed back to the pizzeria, probably to close down for the night.

He was a nice guy, a little crazy with the talk about a group dubbed 'the foot' but nice. Glancing down at the map I headed off in the direction where I was supposed to deliver all five large pizzas.

It didn't take long to get there. The location was a corner, no home address or hotel, just a curb. Deciding these guys had issues about letting people know where they lived, I didn't think over it too much. I couldn't, however, overlook the fact that no one was there to pick up the pizza.

"What the heck man!" I'd been here for a good hour now. I was hungry, tiered and irritated. My tail was getting cramps from being stuck through my belt loops for too long as well.

"Hey, look what we got here boys" looking up I saw five young looking men. The one who had just spoken out loud was obviously the leader. He didn't look like much. Just a punk with purple hair and gray eyes dressed in baggy jeans and a black top with a purple dragon tattoo branded on his arm. His friends were dressed in about the same attire, baggy jeans and black shirts. 'The foot?'

"Not too bad boss, not too bad at all." This guy had blue hair, red eyes and a purple dragon tattoo on his face.

"Yea boss, not too bad boss." The guy who said this seemed slightly nuts. He was swaying slightly and reeked of the smell of alcohol.

"Shut it Beanie, Rock already said that." The leader said smacking 'Beanie' on the back of his head.

"Yea Bean-Dip…" This guy had purple hair, green eyes and a purple Dragon tattoo that wrapped around his left wrist.

"…Quiet!" The last one, who looked so much like the guy with purple hair, I wouldn't have been shocked if they were twins. Instead of purple hair though, he had green and purple eyes instead of green. His purple dragon tattoo was wrapped around his right wrist instead of the left. These two obviously had issues with looking alike while growing up.

I couldn't help but sigh in frustration. I didn't come out here to fight punks; I came to deliver pizzas. Putting the pizza bag on the curb, I stood up and brushed invisible dust off my dirty jeans.

"Look here boy's, she brought pizza." The leader said, smiling as if the fight was already over, it was…in a way.

"I'm skilled in ninjitsu." I said hoping they wouldn't hear. The look of shock was always a nice reward in the end.

"Ninjitsu? O no! We're scarred now, right boys?" The guy just didn't give it a brake did he? "Get her!" It was the twins who made the first move. They were so slow it was depressing. I could see their punches and block them so easy it almost brought tears to my eyes. Green boy went with a left punch to my stomach while Purple dude went for a sneak attack from behind aiming for my head. When I dodged both, it wasn't pretty for the attackers. Green boy was put to the ground with a broken bleeding nose and Purple dude was grabbing his stomach in shock.

"Rock!" Boss man screamed in furry while a vain threatened to pop on his forehead.

"No problem boss." Rock said with an annoying smirk across his face while he cracked his knuckles in a stupid way.

"Really?" I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll wipe that smile clean off that pretty little face of yours babe." 'Babe?' I couldn't help but look at him like he'd lost his mind. He was now on my 'grosser then chewed bubblegum stuck on the bottom of desks and chairs' list. Cracking his knuckles like he was someone, was one thing; thinking he could beat the crack out of said someone while calling them babe, even worse.

I was all but ready to unleash some serous kick ass on this thing when…

"Cowabunga purple dragon scum!"

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	5. Turtles

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

Previously in Chapter 4

"I'll wipe that smile clean off that pretty little face of yours babe." 'Babe?' I couldn't help but look at him like he'd lost his mind. He was now on my 'grosser then chewed bubblegum stuck on the bottom of desks at school' list. Cracking his knuckles like he was someone was one thing, thinking he could beat the crack out of said someone while calling them babe, even worse.

I was all but ready to unleash some serous kick ass on this thing when…

"Cowabunga purple dragon scum!"

**Chapter 5**: Turtle

I should of felt their ki signatures long before they'd come within hearing distance…but I didn't. Was I starting to let my guard down? Shaking my head and mentally kicking myself in the head I couldn't help but agree with the little voice in the back of my head that reminded me I couldn't change the wrongs I'd already done, but I could stop future ones from happening' or something like that. Focusing in on the fight before me, I decided I shouldn't get involved in this one. I'd already single handedly taken down two of the five, leaving Rock, the Boss and Beanie. Or there would have been three if Beanie hadn't ditched at the last second.

"Well well well. 'Look what we got here boys'" it was the same guy who had said 'cow-bungee?…' He and his comrades were decked out in turtle outfits from head to toe with color coded headbands, kneepads, elbow-pads, and a weapon. The one who spoke up wore an orange bandanna; his weapon was nunchakus.

"Hey! Wait! Wasn't there three of them just a second ago?" He definitely sounded like a nerd. The purple headband didn't help out to much either. His weapon was a bo staff.

"Now that you mention it." Orange said scratching the back of his head. "We could always ask that chick." He seemed pretty calm for about half a second before it finally kicked in that someone besides the creeps were there.

"Great, just what we need, someone else seeing us." This turtle wore blue and didn't seem like a smiling type… more like the 'stick up the ass too far' type. His weapon was two katana swords. The last one wore a red bandanna and used two sai's as his weapon.

"He…hey! Get off our turf turtle freaks! This is Dragon land and you know it!" all four pairs of eyes seemed to zoom in at once on the boss of the former group. His knees where shaking so bad it was a wonder how he could even stand up on his own. Nothing was said for a whole second before a sai flew through the air and stuck in the brick wall behind the boss, barely nicking his left shoulder. Rock stood in shock at the weapon now lodged into the brick wall. He seemed in a daze as he looked from the wall and his boss, then up at me, to the 'turtles', and back to his boss. It took a few seconds but as soon as defeat kicked in, he flung his boss over his shoulder and ran for dear life.

Silence filled the air for a while after that.

I almost forgot how hungry I really was until my stomach growled and the smell of cold pizza hit my sensitive nose.

"Well… don't know bout you guys but I sure could go with some pizza right about now." Looking up from the pizza boxes I didn't know I was starring at, I noticed the one in orange rubbing his … stomach?

"We already ordered pizza Mikey." The one in purple mumbled, never taking his eyes off me. None of them seemed to be looking anywhere but at me, which was just a little bit freaky.

"You umm…" Looking down at the pizza I read the name 'Mikey' in bold black marker. "wouldn't happen to be the same 'Mikey' that ordered five large pizzas would you?" I asked looking up.

The one in orange, Mikey's, eyes grew as big as dinner plates after the question. "Pizza?" Lifting up the pizza bag, I nodded once. "Donny! Gimme the money dude!"

"Alright already…" 'Donny' or the one in purple said while searching in a bag that had once been strapped over his shoulder. When he found the money he swung the bag back over his shoulder before handing the money over to 'Mikey' "here!" while this was going on the one in blue seemed to find it all very amusing as he watched on, not even bothering to help look for said cash. The one in red however didn't stop starring at me like I was an undercover agent about to release the hounds at any time.

"Here you are me lady" 'Mikey' said while bending at the waste and holding out the money he'd forced 'Donny' to hand over.

"Yea…" I could feel my eyebrow rise and my tail twitch. He was defiantly weird with a capital W. "Thanks." What else could I say to a … turtle. His eyes never once strayed from my coal black ones while we exchanged cash for food and vice versa.

"So… it was nice doing business with ya." 'Mikey' said while backing up to rejoin his brothers. "You've seen nothing." He whispered while slowly swiping his hand in front of his face, palm facing me. Someone must have thrown a smoke pellet at that time because the next second they were gone without a trace… well not completely. Walking over to the wall the goons had been standing by; I couldn't help but smile while I pulled the sai from the wall.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	6. Intruders

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 6**: Intruders

Since I no longer had a reason to stay where I was and I didn't have anywhere else to go, I decided to head back to Gran and Tom's place. I didn't run into anymore weirdo's with dragon tattoo's that night, but I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. Were they plotting their revenge as I walked back to Grans? 'Ha! Let them try!'

The feeling went away as soon as Grans place came into view so I decided to let the thought fad to the back of my mind for the time being. I could always ask Gran who the people with purple dragons were. If they were well known enough to have their own 'turf' then they must have background history as well. Background history, a weakness and a home base.

"Welcome back dearie." Grans said with a smile while holding the door wide open.

"Told ya nothing would happen to her Marie." Tom, who sat at a table in the dinner, said while eating a slice of pizza.

"Yes, you did, but that doesn't mean I don't have the right to worry." Grans said in a scolding tone while pointing her finger at him. She of course didn't mean it at all, the smile on her face proving it. "Nothing happened, did it dearie?" she asked turning to me with worry.

"Nope." Straight out lie, but I wouldn't tell her that. It would be like telling mom I lost an arm during training. 'but don't worry mom, Mr. Piccolo made it grow back!' Yes… a lovely story that would make. Even though the most Gran could do would be to call the police, I didn't want to make her worry over nothing. I was a big girl after all.

"Well, you just make sure to watch out for those hooligans when you go outside. It's dangerous out there at night, with all those teens doing goodness knows what. It's a good thing we've got that Nightwatchman."

"It's Nightwatcher Marie and no one's seen hide nor hair of that fella' since that weird accident with Winter Corp. If ya ask me, I think he had something to do with it. That's why…"

"Alright alright, no one's arguing with you Tom." Grans said cutting off what could have probably been a very long one sided heated discussion on this 'Nightwatcher' dude. She then turned to me smiling as if she had never been interrupted with Tom's discussion. "Would you like some pizza? I've made Tom make an extra pie for when you got back."

"Sounds great"

I decided the best time to ask the questions that were now throbbing for attention would only be after Gran left. I just didn't want her to know something had happened tonight. It took a few minutes after I'd sat down at the table with Tom with two slices of pizza before I finally got that time to ask, but the wait is always worth it. "Tom?"

"Yea…?"

"Gochi" I said remembering I had forgotten to tell him my name.

"Yea Gochi?"

"Well… See, tonight these goons jumped me." I tried to be as silent as possible so that only he would hear.

"What!" his eyes light up with shock and seemed almost as big as the pizzas he cooked.

"Shhh! I'm alright, really." It was the truth, with or without the help those 'turtles' supplied me with I would of been fine.

"Well, who were they?" he seemed to catch on as he was now whispering too.

"I'm not really sure. They had purple dragon tattoos though, and when this other group of guys came, one of them said 'Purple Dragon'." I even made the little quote marks to go with it all.

"Yea, the Purple Dragons a real nasty group. One of the worst if ya ask me. Good thing you had back up, or you might not be here."

"Who are the Purple Dragon?" I thought I was supposed to be worried about 'The Foot', now there's a group duped 'Purple Dragon'.

"Good question. They weren't much at first, but then they got a new leader, 'Hun'. I heard him and the leader of the Foot Clan follow the same boss. April O'Neil, she's a news woman, she knows a lot about the groups." The more he talked about these two groups, the brighter his eyes seemed to shin. He was probably one of those people who went to the comic store every time they got a new shipment in.

"Yea?" I asked, knowing I was only fueling the flam.

"Yea! She's done several reports on this very topic. Marie and her like to talk every now an then. Marie says April's friends with the boys who call every night for pizza. Being young boys, I bet they know even more about this then April herself." At that moment Gran came back into the room with her own slice of pizza.

"What about April?" when it came to friends, women could hear like Saiyans, or at least close to it.

"Nothing Marie, just telling young Gochi here how your friends with that famous news report, 's all." Tom said before going back to eating his pizza and acting like the conversation had never taken place between the two of us.

"Now dearie, you'll be able to stay the night tonight, but we'll have to see about finding you a nice place to stay for the rest of the month." Gran said turning the topic to me. "A former Mayor of Columbus likes to come here to New York with his family at this time of the year. He always rents all the rooms a few months in advance so he knows he's got the place. It's not that we don't want you here, it's just that we don't have much room right now." Grans looked really sad that she had to tell me this, and I knew it wasn't her fault, but where else was there for me to go?

"How bout you take her out shopping with that April woman tomorrow?" Tom asked looking up from a paper I hadn't noticed before now.

"No, I couldn't, I'd just be in the way." Tomorrow was there day, not our day. I didn't want to mess anything up between them just by being there.

"Nonsense. By the look of your clothes you need a day out for shopping anyway. I'll just go call April now to check it up with her. I'm sure she'd love to have someone closer to her own age to hang out with." Grans said before standing up and heading for the phone in the kitchen.

At that moment there where so many things I wanted to ask, but I didn't get the chance because Tom laid down the paper and stood up.

"I'm off to bed, Marie will show you to your room once she's off the phone. Since you delivered for me tonight, the rooms on me. Marie already knows this so don't think too much on it, alright?" I nodded not knowing what else to say. "Well, goodnight." He then left, nothing else said about the group of people I'd ran into on delivery, or of this 'Nightwatcher' he'd seemed so ready to blame for 'the fall of Winter Corp.'

It was silent for a good long time, not even the cars outside seemed to be able to penetrate the small pizzeria's walls. It was well past 12 o'clock when Gran finally came back into the dinner with a bright smile on her face.

"How bout that good-nights rest now?" she asked before turning back around to head for the house.

-That Morning-

I sat in bed fully awake and completely agitated. If I were back at home I'd be outside training and trying to find new ways to use ki in attacks, like the ki punch or the ki arrow. Of course during the school year I could only get in so many hours of training a day, so I figured the earlier I get up, the more training I'd get in.

Looking up at the clock, I felt the air rush out of my lungs once again in a depressing sigh. 4:38am, Gran and Tom wouldn't be up for a few more hours at least, which left me with nothing to do but sit here and wait. Other than the fact that I was used to waking up at the crack of dawn, I wasn't sure why I was even up to begin with.

'I wonder if Gran would mind me getting a glass of water.' I mused on the thought of Grans reaction if she knew I was up at this hour. She probably wouldn't mind to much, just shocked anyone could be awake at this time of day. I had finally settled on the decision to get that glass of water when I noticed an odd ki signature right outside my window. Concentrating, I wasn't really shocked to find it was the same energy signature from earlier that night. One of the boys must have remembered the sai they left behind. It was rather cute really; the only way I knew someone was out there was because of that distinct energy. While getting up out of bed, I snuck my hand under the pillow and pulled out the sai. I then walked out of the room, closing the door as quietly as possible behind me.

Since I was up, I decided to go forward with the plan to get that glass of water. I didn't hear any snoring from Gran and Tom's room when I walked by, but I brushed the thought away with the fact that they might not snore. When I got to the kitchen though, I knew why I didn't hear them in their room, they were already up.

"Morning dearie; wake you up did we?" Gran asked while pouring herself a cup of coffee. I shook my head in reply, to shocked at the fact that they were both up at this time of day. "That's good. Hungry? Tom why don't you fix a few pancakes for Chi."

"No, that's ok, I normally just drink water." It was the truth, I might be half Saiyan but the human in me didn't like to eat at this time of day.

"Well alright then, but if you get hungry just say so." She said handing Tom his cup of coffee before sitting down beside him.

The kitchen's theme was roosters, so of course there were roosters everywhere. Rooster curtains, rooster tablecloth, rooster oven mitts, rooster everything. They even had a rooster welcome mat in front of the kitchen door that goes outside. The walls were white while the borders where red and of course there was a rooster border where the walls met the ceiling.

"I think I'll head back to bed, try and get a little more sleep." I said while faking a yawn.

"Well, alright dearie. We'll be going out soon though. I think there should be some clothes in the closet from previous visitors. Check and see if any of those fit and if not I'll ask April to bring something over, alright?

"Ok, thank you Gran." I meant it too. These people weren't being forced to be kind to me, they didn't have to let me stay here, they choose to. Flashing one of the infamous, and rare from me, Son grins I headed back up to the room I was currently staying in. I was nearly back in my room when I remembered the whole reason I'd went down to the kitchen was to get a cup of water, which I'd never gotten. 'Too late now.' Slowly tiptoeing up to the door I put my ear to it and listened. There was defiantly someone in there. 'Bust in or walk in?' … grabbing the handle I decided to go with the second one, just so Gran and Tom wouldn't be frightened. Tom was the only one who knew at least half of what happened, and I wanted to leave it that way. So, slowly opening the door, I braced myself to jump whoever was behind the door. The next few things happened so quickly, I probably wouldn't have seen it if I wasn't half Saiyan.

There were obviously two of them as one shot out the window as soon as the door was open, making the curtain sway slightly in the wind. I did see the back of him though, which was a turtle shell. 'One of the four from earlier.' The other one, a guy in a hockey mask stayed, pulling out a hockey stick from a bag on his back.

Deciding this whole thing had gone on long enough, and I didn't really want to start a fight in Grans house, I flipped the light switch.

It took a few seconds but once the intruder was no longer blinded by sudden light, he just stood there, obviously confused.

"Yea, well I didn't expect a hockey punk either."

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	7. Casey Jones

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

Previously in Chapter 6

It took a few seconds but once the intruder was no longer blinded by sudden light, he just stood there, obviously confused.

"Yea, well I didn't expect a hockey punk either."

**Chapter 7**: Casey Jones

The blue eyes that shown through the holes in his hockey mask was nearly identical in color to that of his hair. He stood at least 6'1 to 6'2 which was a good head and shoulders above my measly 5'3. The bag on his back was loaded with baseball bats, hockey sticks and gulf clubs. A regular vigilante do-goodder. He opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance.

"Chi? Is everything alright?" It was Gran, she had probably heard the window open; the other guy didn't try to hard when it came to stealth.

"Yea, just hit my head. I'll be alright." I answered turning to the door. I hated lying to her, but if she knew she had unwelcomed guest, she might call the cops and I didn't really want to deal with a mess. When I turned back to tell him to get lost, he was already gone. Sighing in frustration, I headed for the closet to find some clothes to go shopping in.

As I stood in the marrow, I couldn't help but frown. The only clothes I'd found that could fit me were a sun dress and matching flip-flops. It did look ok, just not on me. The dress itself was white with green leaves and white Hawaiian flowers that reached half way to my knees. Wrapping my tail around my waist left a weird bump, that if asked about, I wasn't sure I'd be able to explain 'in the heat of the moment' so I was forced to wrap it around my left thigh which in the end worked out for the best. I not only was able to hide my tail, but hide the sai as well by using said tail like a gun holster for a gun, just in this case it was a sai.

I sighed again as I walked to the kitchen, April was going to arrive at any minute.

"Chi, you look lovely!" Gran said, eyes shining with joy. I tried smiling but I knew the best I could have given was a week frown. I could tell Gran was about to lecture me, probably about how 'women shouldn't frown' or something. She was giving the same look mom always gave right before she started in on a lecture. Lucky for me the doorbell rang at that moment. Since I was already up I answered the door.

"Hello?" I asked. The woman standing outside had red hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She was dressed in plain blue jeans, a purple tank top and gray sneakers.

"Gochi?" she asked. I nodded. She seemed happy she got it right as she held out her hand for me to shake. "I'm April O'Neil" she said letting her hand drop.

I smiled in response before bowing slightly and saying "Son, Gochi. It's very nice to meet you Ms. O'Neil."

She hesitated a moment but followed suit before stepping into the kitchen.

"Hey Ape, how's Casey and the boys been doing?" Tom asked looking up from today's paper. 'Boys?' I couldn't help but think they were talking about the same one's I'd delivered the pizza to last night, but I couldn't go on a hunch, which was exactly what I had at this moment.

"There doing alright. They give thanks for the pizza as always. Jones is driving me nuts with wedding plans, but I guess one of us has to flip out over it all."

"Tom was the same exact way when we were getting married." Gran sighed while shaking her head slightly and smiling. "Well we best be off. This child needs new clothes, and if the face she gave just before you arrived says anything, I'd have to say she hates dresses."

A few hours and 50 stores later we sat at an ice-cream parlor bench eating coned ice-cream and talking over the day's events.

"That reminds me, April you know how the Mayor and his family comes every year for their holiday vacation?" Gran asked changing the topic.

"Yea, their nice people, always like to stop by and see what's in the shop." April said. "Why? Are they not coming this year?" She looked sad for a moment but didn't say anything else.

"No, no their coming. Which is why I'm bringing this up. Chi came at a very wrong time because after last night all of my rooms in the inn are taken up and I've got nowhere she can stay." Gran said, with her hands folded in front of her on the table, now free of ice-cream.

"And you were wondering if I've got any room?" April asked filling in the blanks. Both Gran and I nodded at this in response. "I don't see why not." She answered with a smile. "I think we've got a bit more shopping before then though, right?" April asked standing up to through away the trash.

"If we must." I answered with a dramatic sigh which caused the other two ladies to laugh.

By the time it was all over I'd gotten four jean pants, two gym shorts, three tank-tops, two shirts, a jog suit, two pajama outfits, and a list of other things like a toothbrush and hairbrush.

We were now back at Grans and I was upstairs shoving everything I'd just gotten into the new black backpack with a large gold Z on the front of it. Of course I'd left out a pair of jeans and gold tank-top to change into. I was just about to zip the bag up when I remembered the sai at my thigh. Sighing I held onto the handle and let my tail unwrap from around my leg. Sitting down I let the weapon balance in my hand. This sai had more of a blade for the middle shaft, pointed and sharp, while the yoku where smooth and cylinder with sharp points. The sai itself was obviously made for someone with large hands, seeing as it took both of my hands to cover the handle, and that was with spots of red tape still visible.

"Chi? You almost ready?" April asked from the kitchen, shaking me from my thoughts. Shoving the sai and my thoughts away in the bag for later musings, I yanked the dress over my head and pulled on the top, pants and new pink sneakers April insisted I buy.

"Coming!" I yelled swinging the pack over my shoulder and grabbing the dress off the floor before closing the door behind me.

April was standing by the door with a stack of pizzas in hand along with Gran who was ready to open the door for her. Tom was sitting at the table again, this time working on a crossword puzzle that was halfway done. Gran walked up, tears in her eyes. It was strange, I'd known her only a short time, but it felt like I'd known her for a very long time. She did have certain qualities that reminded me of mom and the others. I still found it hard to believe it'd already been ruffly two whole days now that I'd been sent away to this crazy place.

Remembering the dress, I held it out to her "I wasn't sure where the dirty clothes went…so."

She frowned, sighed and then shook her head. "That's alright Chi, you keep it." Before I knew what happened next, I was wrapped in Grans arms in a hug. "I'll miss you dearie, so you be sure to stop in and grab some pizza once in a while, or I'll be getting those boys to drag you here." She'd released me from the hug and grabbed on to my shoulders to look me square in the eyes.

Smiling the Son grin for good measure I made an X over my heart while promising to do just that.

She nodded, releasing me from her iron grip.

Tom was next; I didn't expect him to say much, he didn't seem like the 'goodbye' type. He proved otherwise though by standing up and holding his arms open, asking for a hug goodbye. I gave in.

"Don't do anything stupid kid" he whispered, forcing me to pay attention. "Once the Foot gets hold of the fact that the turtles helped you out, an that you're staying with April, they'll stop at nothing to have you. Stay out of the shadows and keep with April or Casey as much as possible, or I'll personally throw you down that whole to the boys, you hear me?" He was serious, which made the threat at the end all that more crazy. He wouldn't be telling me this if he knew the real me. I wasn't released from his 'hug' until I nodded once in answer to his question.

He of course released me and smiled as if everything he'd just said was never spoken. "We'll miss ya round here kiddo, you could of made a good pizza delivery girl." He said ruffling my hair before sitting back down at the table to finish the crossword puzzle.

"We should probably head home, Casey will be wondering where we are. I still need to lay the 'new roommate' thing on him as well." April said walking out the now opened door.

"Thanks again April, for taking her in." Gran said patting me on the shoulder when I walked past her and through the door.

"It's not a problem. Her and Casey should get along just fine." April replied.

Once we were in her silver car I couldn't help but ask. "April, what kind of car is this?"

Glancing over I tried not to flinch at the sight of her face looking as if it would split at any second. 'Must love this thing.' "2010 Lotus Evora, just got this babe a month or so ago."

"Hmm" was all I could say, I didn't know anything about these 'cars' here, but it didn't seem too bad. I couldn't help but notice it only had two seats though. What about those 'boys' Gran and her liked to talk about? Did they have two cars? Weird. Who were these boys anyway? Were they the same guys I'd seen last night?

Shaking my head, I looked up to see that we were now in front of an apartment building.

"We're here." April announced before getting out of the car and popping the trunk to get her shopping bags. Since all I had was a backpack, I offered to carrier what she couldn't. We made it all the way to the door before I started feeling sick to my stomach. What if Casey wouldn't let me stay? What if there wasn't enough room and April just said yes to be nice?

"Relax Chi, nothing's going to happen." April said smiling over her shoulder. "Now, let's see if I can't get this door opened…" she whispered while trying to juggle as many bags to one arm as possible, and failing miserably.

"Wh…" I started only to have my voice crack, so after clearing my throat I tried again. "Where are your keys?"

"Back pocket." She answered. "But really, you're as loaded as I am. I'll just bang on the door, Casey should still…" While she was talking I'd grabbed the keys and opened the door which was why she'd stopped talking.

"No problem." I replied smiling in her direction. (AN: Same apartment that's in the 2007 Movie)

"You can just put the bags on the couch." April said while climbing the stairs. "Casey?" She yelled once at the top.

"Yea babe?" A male voice yelled from somewhere upstairs.

"You make yourself at home. One of those bags should have pizza in it." April said before heading further down the hall and out of sight. Glancing down at the bags, my stomach gave a small growl at just the thought of food.

Five slowly eaten pizza slices later, April finally came back down the stairs with someone else right behind her. They inconveniently stopped at the bottom of the steps, preventing me from seeing this 'Casey'.

"Chi?" April asked.

"Mn Merr" I tried saying between a mouth full of pizza. Her head poked around the corner with a smile spread across her face, or at least she was smiling before she noticed half a pizza was now missing from the box laid out in front of me.

"Wow, slow down with the pizza, don't want you getting sick first day here." April said walking into the kitchen. "This is Casey Jones by the way."

"Yo" Blue hair …blue eyes.

"It's you!" we said at the same time.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	8. Grounded

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

Previously in Chapter 7

"Wow, slow down with the pizza, don't want you getting sick first day here." April said walking into the kitchen. "This is Casey Jones by the way."

"Yo" Blue hair …blue eyes.

"It's you!" we said at the same time.

**Chapter 8**: Grounded?!

I didn't doubt for a second that my eyes where as large as the size his were. I did not expect him of all people to be here. Well ok, I had my suspicions seeing as he did break into my room with one of the 'boys'. Not only were the hairs on the back of my neck now standing up but the hair on my tail as well, which I'd conveniently tucked away in the loops in my new jeans.

"You two know each other?" April asked confusedly looking between me and the guy I know knew as Casey Jones.

"Yea… we uhh met." Jones said scratching his head while thinking of a better lie.

"Him and a friend of his broke into my room this morning." Anger was now replacing shook, I might have let them do the crime, but that didn't mean it was right of them to do it in the first place. If I'd wanted to I could have stopped them, yea, and I didn't so I guess I was partly to blame for it.

"You did what!" April blew up turning on him. If she was my mom, she'd have a frying pan in her hand ready to use it at any moment.

"No babe! I promise!" Casey said holding his hands out in front of him.

"Really? Then where did you guys see each other?" April asked inquisitively.

"Yesterday, while I was patrolling, promise!" Casey said backing up from April's deadly gaze. He was defiantly without a doubt whooped. 'April soooo wears the pants in this relationship.' I couldn't help but smile at his dilemma.

"He's not lying is he Chi?" April asked turning to me with soft, knowing eyes.

Looking past April, I wanted so bad to keep smiling, but the face he was pulling reminded me of Goten right before we'd get in trouble. Sighing I decided to let the 'break in' incident slide for now. "Yea, we meet yesterday. I even called him a 'Hockey punk' because of how ridiculous he looked."

She didn't look convinced but nodded all the same before saying "Well alright then, but Casey, I forbid any 'patrolling' tonight. You and Raph need to understand there are lines you just shouldn't cross." She looked down at the watch on her wrist and made a clicking sound. "Well, it's getting late. We have another room, but it was turned into a storage room. I'll have Casey clean it up tomorrow but is the couch ok for tonight?"

"Yep" I answered with a nod.

"I'll bring down some blankets then. Casey, get the TV guide."

"Why?" Casey and I asked at the same time. It was starting to get a little creepy in my opinion.

She looked over at us like we were crazy. "Nothing, never mind." She mumbled while walking up the stairs.

"I'd better go help out." Casey whispered frowning at the thought of work.

Looking around I saw a map on the wall behind the couch with different colored tacks and a globe on the table. I still had trouble believing I was on a completely different planet. I mean, it was like home, just not.

"Penny for your thoughts?" April asked putting the blanket, sheets and pillow on the couch.

"Hmm?" I asked before snapping out of my thoughts completely. "Na that's ok."

"Well, if you're sure. Just ask, and I'll listen." She said before going back upstairs for bed.

"Thanks April." I whispered, not knowing if she heard me or not.

After putting the sheets on the couch, I grabbed the backpack and headed for a restroom.

I'd gotten lucky because the door was wide open, leaving me without the burden of opening up door after door. Opening the backpack I decided I'd go with the first pj's I found, which just so happened to be the ones I picked out, black silk with an inch gold trim around the neck, wrist, waste and ankles.

After changing, and brushing my teeth and hair, I put my dirty clothes in a different zipper compartment and zipped everything else back up. I ended up finding the TV guild April had told Casey to find in the bathroom, so I took that with me as well.

Once back down stairs on the couch with the TV guide in one hand and the TV remote in the other, I couldn't help but wonder what was on.

Turning the TV on, I was immediately bombarded with a little purple box telling me a 'recording is done'. Looking down at the remote I decided the 'OK' button was probably the best choice to go with, and it was…for a few seconds. Another box popped up after that one vanished telling me that 'recording is now playing' before it to vanished and the channel changed… by itself. 'Creepy'

After a bunch of commercials showed a bunch of different things I was told I should buy and food I should eat, the show finally started… causing me to nearly fall off the couch. 'Goku's Next Journey'?! Since I had nothing better to watch, I decided to see what it was really about, because there was no way it could be the same Goku I was thinking it was. Once the music went off though and the show went on, I had no doubt that's exactly who it was. I'd went to this tournament, forbidden to fight because I hadn't gotten my homework done in time and forced to sit up in the box with mom and the others. When they showed the others though…I was nowhere in sight, which didn't make any since at all. As the show went on, I found I was becoming sicker and sicker at the thought that because of the wish, I might not even exist in that world anymore until I get sent back.

I waited to turn the TV, all the way to point where people think Uub's won until dad comes flying out of the hole and Uub's shocked to find out that dad can fly. I didn't exist in that world and I didn't even know where to start on going back home. Clicking the off button and putting both remote and guide on the table, I was about to fall asleep when I heard a soft tap on the window. What I saw, was not what I expected. A giant turtle with a red headband stood on the fire escape looking in.

"Yo! Casey, open up." He whispered, looking up at the window above him, probably making sure Aprils light was still off or something.

"No!" I whispered back in the deepest voice I could muster while diving deeper into the sheets and blanket.

"Why the hell not! And what happened to your voice man?" The turtle with a red bandanna asked while trying to pry open the window. "Come on! We gotta go get my sai back before Master Splinter finds out I lost another one!" 'HE was the one that wanted the sai?! He was freagen huge!' Reaching under the pillow, I pulled the sai under the blanket with me, refusing to answer any more questions.

"Dude!" Turtle man nearly yelled "If you're not coming I'll get my sai back myself." And that was that, all was silent once again.

Taking a deep breath I tried not to laugh at how ridicules I was being, I slowly glanced down at the sai now firmly griped in both hands, I took one more deep breath in and out before letting my eyes close and falling asleep.

The next day at around 3 in the morning the phone rang, waking me instantly.

"Hello, Son resident…" I mumbled.

"What?" a gruff voice asked from the other line.

Shaking my head to wake up more I didn't stop the whisper of "Crap…" before saying a little louder "April and umm yea Aprils place?"

"Who the hell is this?" the person asked gruffly. This person defiantly had anger problems. "Where's Casey!"

"Umm…" Looking at the clock I almost hissed at the phone. "In freagen bed moron! Did you even look at the clock before picking up the phone? Really, only psychopaths call at this hour!" I growled out before slamming the phone down a little too hard on the recorder. 'Crap!'

"Chi? Is everything alright down there, who was it on the phone?"

Looking up I saw April coming down in a robe and night clothes. It took a few minutes to sink in but once it dawned on her that her phone was now broken she seemed to wake right up. "What happened?"

"I…umm broke the phone?" I asked hoping that the truth wouldn't swing round and bite me in the ass.

"I'd say, everything ok?" she seemed surprisingly ok with the fact that her phone was unusable now.

"Some ass called for Casey." I whispered while frowning at the phone since the person who called wasn't here.

"Raphael" April said on a sigh. "I'm sorry bout that, he can have quite a temper when he lets it loose, he was probably just mad Casey couldn't come out and play tonight." April said shrugging the whole thought off. "I'll get a new phone today when I go to work, so don't worry bout it and get some sleep, kay?" she asked not waiting for an answer as she headed back up for bed herself.

"Kay" I answered anyway.

Later that morning I woke to the smell of eggs and sausage cooking on the oven. "Mmmm food" I whispered sitting up zombie style one hand grasping the sai the other fisted in a ball.

"Ah ha!" a voice said from behind while a green hand grabbed hold of the part of the handle my hand couldn't cover. I just looked at the hand, waiting to see if the hand could force the sai from my own hand. "April…I think I'm seeing green people." I whispered, rubbing my eyes with the sai free hand.

"Na, that's just Raph. I called him when Ape told me he'd called. He said he stopped by last night and I never let him in. So I thought I'd clear things up by telling him, you, sai thief, was now staying at me and Ape's place." Looking up, I saw Casey standing in front of the stove.

"Grrrr! Dang it chick! Give me back my dang sai!" I had to tilt my head back slightly to see 'Raph', but I seen exactly what I expected, a giant green turtle.

Raising an eyebrow and smirking a Vege smile "Take it out of my hand and it's yours buddy boy." I said chuckling slightly. Looking back at the giant green hand that covered not only the large amount of space my small hand couldn't but my own hand.

"With pleasure." He growled out in a whisper before letting the sai go and walking around the couch to stand in front of me. Knocking my feet off the couch in a regular rude manner, he then proceeded to placing one foot on the couch and both hands around the sai.

"Really?" I couldn't help it, this guy was way too much.

"Yea, really." He gruffed out before pulling up on the sai. "Mmmmmmnnnngg!"

After a few minutes and no improvement at all, I could tell his anger was starting to blister to the surface.

"You done yet Psychopathic Moron?" I asked adding a yawn in for good measures.

"Not even slightly." He growled out before letting go and yanking the other sai out of his belt.

"Really?" I asked letting my eyebrow raise once again. "We've come to violence now have we?"

"Damn straight we have!" he said flipping the sai to point out before lunging at an empty couch. Of course I'd moved at the very last second, and was now standing on top of the couch's back.

"What?" he asked looking underneath him.

"Up here Sloth." I said smiling. I had slipped up though. Even though I dodged his attach, I'd completely forgot to rap my tail around my waist.

"What the hell, you like some kind of mutant monkey?" he asked looking up from his spot on the couch.

'Mutant monkey?!' "Grrr" Crouching down to be face to face with the green lizard I calmly whispered "No Moron, I'm a demi Saiyan!" I was then about to smack both sides of his head where I thought his ears might be, just to be smart, but never got the chance. At that moment, a hand had grabbed hold of my tail, leaving me stiff as a board.

"Dude! I got me a Saiyan!" the same person who'd grabbed my tail said.

"A what, Mikey?" Casey asked. While Mikey went on a heated discussion about 'who Saiyans were', I had my eyes on the target in front of me. He was smiling so wide, every fibber in me was hopping his face would break in half so he'd just die and leave me in peace. That didn't happen though.

"Wa's the matter. Cat got your tongue monkey runt?" He taunted before grasping my hand with the sai within his own.

"You're a dead man when I get out of this." I whispered through clenched teeth.

"Really?" he smirked "We've come to violence now have we?" he said, using the same words I had, just minutes ago.

"Boys!" It was April, and at April's voice came the release of my tail. Not knowing how long I had before April turned on me for answers. "You're turtle stew now chump!" I whispered pouncing off the couch and onto Raph. With my force, I knocked him off balance and straight into the coffee table behind him, sadly breaking it in half.

"Chi!" April yelled, but I barely heard her over the rushing sound of blood in my ears. Lifting my hand into the air, I was all but ready to give this smuck a good black eye, one that hopefully lasted a good week at the least. "That's it! You're grounded to the sewers for a whole week young lady!" April said while my hand flew down to meet Raph's face. It never made it though, because her words struck home.

Looking up with wide eyes, I nearly screamed "What! You can't ground me! You're not my mother!" Wrong selection of words.

"O, really, you think I can't? At this very moment I'm considered your care provider, seeing as your underage." She said crossing her arms over her shoulder. "Now pack your bags, your punishment starts now."

"What!"

And that was that, in one day I'd went from living in a nice apartment with nice people…ok a nice person and an annoying git, to living with the biggest pain in my ass.

AN:

Show Chi watches ( www. watch- dragonball watch/ 496- Dragonball_ Z_ Episode_ 276. html)

-links will not work unless you take out the spaces first

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	9. Home

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

Previously in Chapter 8

"O, really, you think I can't? At this very moment I'm considered your care provider, seeing as your underage." She said crossing her arms over her shoulder. "Now pack your bags, your punishment starts now."

"What!"

And that was that, in one day I'd went from living in a nice apartment with nice people…ok a nice person and an annoying git, to living with the biggest pain in my ass.

**Chapter 9**: Home

After that, she stormed up the stairs to call 'Splinter' and tell him about everything she'd seen take place.

I looked down in discus at the turtle I was currently sitting on top of. "This is your entire fault Psychopathic Moron!" I growled out before standing up to get my things together.

"Hmpt." Was the only answer I got back.

"So… like, you're staying with us?" the guy who'd grabbed my tail asked.

Looking up, I wanted to punch the guy for just looking like he did. It wasn't his fault he looked like Raph, who was now sitting on the couch. If you haven't caught on, I'm saying that this guys a turtle too. He had an orange headband though and nunchakus tucked in his belt. "Aren't you that chick we saved in the alley?" he asked scratching his green bald head.

"Saved?" I asked looking down at Raph before meeting the other turtle's eyes with my own. "No, interrupted my fight? Yes."

"Hmpt, yea whatever, you couldn't take on a flea." Raph mumbled, probably hoping I wouldn't hear.

"Yea? I just took your ass down, that mean you can't take on a carpet fiber?"

This got the dude in orange to laugh until he abruptly stopped asking "What's a carpet fiber?"

"It's basically the string in carpet." I answered smugly before pulling out a pair of blue jeans and gray shirt. "Now if you don't mind…" I said, not that I really cared if they did, before marching up the stairs and into the bathroom.

After changing, brushing my teeth and hair, and stuffing the dirty clothes in with yesterdays, I zipped up the bag and headed back down. The shirt I'd picked out fit just right and was designed with blue and red hearts all over. The jeans where basic blue jeans but covered in sparkly glitter, April and Gran had picked out these.

Sitting down on the couch I pulled on a pair of socks and the pink sneakers before standing again.

"Where's the fire?" The orange clad turtle asked from the armchair beside the couch.

"What?" I asked looking over to the turtle.

"Sit down monkey; no one's going to bother you with April's temper flared like it is." Raph said on the other side of the couch. "Or stand, I could get used to this view." He added leaning back in the couch with his hands behind his neck.

"Hmpt" Sitting down again, I felt my face heat up and prayed it wasn't noticeable.

"Aww look, she's shy!" Orange dude said.

"Don't push is Mikey." Casey said walking into the living room with two beers in hand. Passing one on to Raph, Casey pulled up a kitchen chair to join in.

"Really?" I asked, looking at him like he was nuts, and he was if he planned to drink that horse piss.

"Yea, really." he answered popping the lid off.

"Psychopathic Moron" I whispered while rolling my eyes.

"Do you even know what that word means?" Casey asked, looking at me skeptically.

"Yea, but even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me anyway." I answered getting a slow nod in response.

"Guess so." He said before popping the top off his own beer.

"Sooo…what's it mean?" Mikey asked, looking to me hopefully.

Just to make sure I wasn't making the biggest mistake ever, I glanced over to Casey who shrugged his shoulders in a 'why not' fashion. "A psychopath is somebody affected with a personality disorder marked by aggressive, violent, antisocial thought and behavior and a lack of remorse or empathy; which is of course added with moron which is described as an offensive term for someone with significant learning difficulties and impaired social skills. I don't go throwing those words around at just anybody, so PM here's quite lucky." I answered quoting two of many definitions mom had forced me to memorize.

"Wow… that's Raph alright." Mikey whispered with a whistle.

"It is not Mikey, she doesn't even know what she's talking about in the first place." Raph said not even bothering to hide his frustration.

"Sounds like she does to me dude." Mikey laughed shrugging his shoulders.

"Yea?" Raph asked standing up. "Ya wanna back up those words?"

"Boys!" April was back and she still wasn't in the best of moods. "Splinter said get home, now."

"What bout her?" Mikey asked pointing to me. I shot him a death glare while he just smiled innocently in return.

"Splinter says she can stay as well." April said with a nod. "You all packed up Chi?" she asked some of the previous anger disappearing completely now.

"Yea" I answered grabbing for my pack… which wasn't there I noticed looking down for said pack.

"No no duddett. I got ya covered." I tried not to frown as I saw my pack in Mikey's clutches. "No worries duddett, it's in safe hands with me."

"Yea, right." Raph whispered heading for the window. "Stick to the shadows Mikey." He said before disappearing out the window.

"No problemo Raphie boy." Mikey said following him out the window, my pack now over his shoulder.

"Be good for Splinter Chi." April said.

"I will if Raph is." I mumbled, leaving out the window as well while tucking my tail in the belt loops. Once outside the morning air felt refreshing and the scent of fall blew in the wind.

"Up here duddett." Mikey's voice came from the roof." Looking up I saw him leaning over the side of the building, but just barely.

I decided to climb the fire escape the normal way, instead of fly. Once at the top I took a mental note that Raph was once again nowhere in sight. "PM to cool to walk with us?" I asked Mikey, who just shrugged in response.

An awkward silence followed after, neither one of us breaking it. I was just letting the thought that it was going to be like this for a while longer yet, but Mikey crashed that hope by stopping at the edge of the building and looking down. Crouching down beside him at the edge I waited while he 'scouted out our surroundings'. There wasn't anyone nearby, but I wasn't planning to tell him that unless absolutely needed.

"We're good to go" He whispered, leaping off the building and into the ally below. Seeing nothing wrong with doing this as well, I jumped off after.

I never landed though, because as soon as Mikey was on the ground, he'd turned around and caught me in the air. The thought was sweet, but not needed.

"An angle fell into my arms!" Mikey whispered excitedly.

"I think you're confused Mikey, that there's a Mutant Monkey." Raph said landing next to us, causing Mikey to let me drop the rest of the way to the ground.

"She's Saiyan Raph, not mutant monkey, right duddett?" Mikey asked turning to me for conformation.

"It's Gochi." I answered. "Now, can we get home? I'm rather starved since someone" I paused to stare said someone down with cold eyes. "Didn't let me at least get some breakfast before starting a fight he'll never win."

"Right this way" Mikey said before lifting the lid to the sewers.

"What?" they did not live down there did they?

"Got a problem toots?" Raph asked. I didn't even have to look at him to see the smirk plastered across his face.

"No…stud" I said glaring at him before frowning at the entrance to the sewers. "No, I don't, because in order to have a problem, I'd have to be in a situation I find difficult to deal with. Since I'm not in one of those, I don't have a problem."

"Really? So you don't have a problem with going into the sewers?" Raph asked folding his arms over his chest.

"No, because I'm not going down there. 'Problem' solved." I said smiling while making quotation marks.

"But… your grounded Chi." Mikey said joining in on the conversation. "April's sent you to our place for punishment, and our place is down there." He said, pointing to the sewers. "I'll carry you, if you're scared of getting wet?" Mikey offered.

Sighing in defeat, I decided to think of it as just another challenge to overcome. Walking over to the sewer entrance, I heard both boys gasp in shock as I just jumped in. the inside of the sewers weren't as bad as I'd expected, but it defiantly wasn't somewhere I wanted to be. There were so many other places I'd rather be that I could list right off the bat, like home for instance. Shaking my head, I stepped to the side so the other two could get down.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd go down here for a second." Mikey said dodging the punch I'd sent at him; of course if I'd really meant to hit him, he probably wouldn't have been so lucky.

Raph jumped down next, landing right next to me. "I'm proud of ya toots." He said, smacking me hard on the back.

"Yea, you too stud." I said grabbing Mikey's arm to drag him and myself away from the inflamed egotistical jerk. I barely knew the guy, and I couldn't help but hate him. "Where to Mikey?" I asked releasing his arm to let him lead the way.

After what felt like a good hour later, we stood in front of a wall with four small pips sticking out of the wall. Mikey pulled on the third pipe to the left and stood back as the wall opened up to the turtle's living room. (AN: Same layer as the one in TMNT2007)

"Well… I'm impressed." I whispered adding a small whistle for good measure.

"Welcome to our humble home!" smiled Mikey, stepping aside for me to go in first.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	10. Fighting

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

Previously in Chapter 9

"Well… I'm impressed." I whispered adding a small whistle for good measure.

"Welcome to our humble home!" smiled Mikey, stepping aside for me to go in first.

**Chapter 10**: Fighting

After that, a turtle with a purple headband, introduced as Donny came up to see what the 'ruckus' was all about.

"So, you're staying with us because Raph couldn't stay calm?" Donny asked getting a nod from both me and Mikey. "Typical." Don said shaking his head in disapproval.

"I got back my sai though, didn't I?" Raph asked as if it was something big.

"Big whop." He'd only gotten it back because Mikey had gotten lucky and grabbed my tail. I'd been reckless, it wouldn't happen again. "Like to see ya do it again."

That must have pushed some buttons because the next thing I knew, he's lunging at me with both sai's out.

It was easy to just side step him, making him fall to the floor. "You're dead toots."

"Bring it stud!" I said sliding into a fighting stance.

-Mean while, Mikey and Don-

"So…their using intimate nicknames already?" Don asked Mikey. They'd decided to sit back and watch on the couch.

"Yea, they were calling each other 'Mutant Monkey' and 'Psychopathic Moron'" Mikey said, surprising Don with the big words. "Yea, fits Raph perfectly, right?"

"Mikey, do you even know what it means to be a psychopath?" Donny asked skeptically.

"Yea!" Mikey answered proudly.

"Then?" Donny said waiting for Mikey to continue.

"A psychopath is someone affected with a personality disorder marked by aggressive, violent, antisocial thought and behavior and a lack of remorse or empathy. Chi told me earlier."

Don just stared at Mikey in complete shock, while Mikey turned his focus on the fight in front of him.

-Chi and Raph-

Pounding the ground in frustration, Raph jumped back up to his feet, facing me.

When he came at me this time, he didn't lung, he swung a bulky fist in an uppercut fashion, but didn't even come close as I easily dodged before knocking his feet out from under him with a low kick.

"What's wrong stud? Can't keep up?" I asked taunting him. There was no way he could be this horrible, there had to be some fight in him, he was just holding back.

"That's it." He growled standing back up. "I'm done playin' with you girl."

"Playing? I thought you'd given it your best try right there."

This must have really ticked him off, because he threw one of his sai's straight for my head.

"Raphael!" a voice from behind said right as I caught the sai in my left hand, the blade cutting into my palm. Beside the sound of blood dripping onto the ground, nothing was said for a long minute. During that time, Raph's eyes seemed to refocus on the here and now as what just happened dawned on him and the rest of the crew. Being threatened with something wasn't an odd thing for me, mom liked to swing her frying pan of doom so much that even if it wasn't originally meant for you, if you were there you'd get some of it too.

"Donatello, attend to Ms. Sons hand, Raphael to your room and don't come out till I call for you." Looking up, I almost wanted to laugh at what I saw, almost. A rat in a robe stood, leaning on a walking stick. Wisdom was evident in his brown eyes.

"Yes sensei." Donny and Raph said at the same time while bowing before setting off to do exactly what they were told, Raph a little more reluctant than Donny.

"Right this way Chi" Donny said following Raph upstairs. He led the way to a room that looked a lot like a hospital room, metal bed and all. "Sit there and I'll get the cleaning supplies." Don said pointing to the metal bed while he rummaged through boxes on a table beside a computer.

Since I didn't feel like causing any more trouble, I obeyed, keeping quiet.

When he'd finally found the medical supplies needed, he carried it all over to the bed and sat it beside me.

"I'll take that, if you'd like." He said holding his hand out for the sai. Instead of handing it over like I probably should have though, I laid it behind me before holding out the now empty, cut hand for him to look at.

He frowned in disapproval but didn't speak his thoughts as he held a small container under my hand and poured peroxide on the cut.

"He started it." I grumbled childishly. Don only sighed as he finished up with cleaning the cut.

"Well, there's no damage, but let's not try to do anything stupid with it, shall we?" he asked as he wrapped gauze around my hand to keep infection out.

"Ie ie captain" I answered saluting with my right hand before jumping off the bed and grabbing the sai.

"Master Splinter will probably want to talk with you after he's done with Raph." Donny said cleaning up the mess. "Just stay away from Raph's room and you should be alright for the time being."

"That shouldn't be too hard." I said walking out of the room. Walking back downstairs I found Mikey in front of the TV playing a video game.

"No!" he yelled, crashing into the wall with his car.

"To bad Mikey, you were doing well that time." A turtle with a blue headband said causing Mikey too look toward the kitchen.

"Yea, I guess" Mikey didn't sound too happy though.

"If you let up on the gas just before the turn, it might help." I offered. Mikey just didn't seem right with a frown on his face.

"O! Hey Chi, your hand feeling better?" Mikey asked looking toward me.

"Yea, Doctor Don said I'll be alright." I answered. I smiled evilly as I held the sai in the air. "And I've got my sai back."

"Raph." Mikey said answering the questioning look the turtle in blue was giving him.

"Should have known." he growled heading for the stairs. As he passed me he whispered something about having a talk with the bullheaded idiot.

Looking back at Mikey, he nodded, standing up instantly to follow after the other turtle.

Looking up past the last step, I was just in time to see the turtle walk through a door. Indicating to Mikey that the cost was clear, we snuck up to Raph's door and waited with ears pressed against the scarred wood.

"What the hell do you want Leo?" Raph yelled from within the room.

"You know exactly why I'm here. You hurt that girl Raph, did you even apologize?" Leo asked rather arrogantly.

"She started it." Raph said, obviously still upset with what took place in the living room.

"Wha'd he say?" Mikey whispered.

"That I started the fight downstairs." I whispered back.

"That doesn't mean you've got to finish it Raph. You could have really hurt her, or did you fail to remember your own strength? It's the people who can walk away without throwing a single punch that's the strongest person." Leo said sounding all teachery.

"Yea, whatever Leo." Silence followed after, and I was just about to pull Mikey away from the door and into another room when Leo started talking again, this time right on the other side of the door.

"She'll be sleeping in your room until we find somewhere else for her to stay. I find it's the least you can do after putting her life in danger like you did."

"She's fine Leo, just a small cut, if you took your head out of Master Splinter's ass long enough, you would have noticed." Raph growled.

"Yea, whatever Raph, whatever." Leo said turning the door knob.

"Pss Mikey, hide!" I whispered looking over at Mikey… who was no longer there.

–thonk!–

When I looked at the door, a small cut formed on my nose. Sticking out of the wood was the tip of Raph's sai, the other one tucked in a jean loop. Seeing as Mikey already knew what I was, hiding my tail was pointless down here, so I had already taken it out of the belt loops as soon as I'd walked through the door. Mikey agreed to pretend it was a 'mutation' like Raph kept saying it was, but only after I'd conformed his first statement, being that I was at least half Saiyan, to be true.

Standing aside, I decided getting caught for listening in couldn't be that bad, not if it included the booty prize.

"Nice Raph" Leo growled slamming the door open. Brown eyes widened in surprise when he noticed me on the other side of the door. "Hear everything alright?" he asked smiling.

I nodded, glancing over at the sai in the door.

"You touch that sai toots and your dead!" Raph yelled, realizing who Leo was talking to. Looking in the room, I saw Raph lying in a hammock.

"Turtle in a blanket? I've always wanted to see what one would taste like!" I said grabbing the handle of his sai and yanking it out of the door, leaving a nice little peep hole for future spying. "Thanks for the sai stud, it'll go nicely with the other one I've collected." I said sticking said sai into the belt loop opposite of the other.

"Damn monkey!" Raph said trying, but failing to get up out of his hammock like bed. A real bed was tucked into a corner behind him. Since he couldn't get up and out, he tipped it over and fell to the floor, indicating my time to run. Reaching the end of the second floor, I jumped onto the railing to wait for tubby to get there before going any further.

He was out his door and down the hall seconds later. The fire wasn't there, but he was defiantly ticked off.

"You shouldn't push his buttons right after Leo's lectured him." Donny said from his computer chair downstairs.

"Yea, well, I get that from Uncle Vege." I answered taking both sai's from the loops.

"Just don't do anything stupid with that hand the way it is. It might be a small cut now but it will get bigger if push comes to shove and I don't want to have to stitch it up when that happens." Donny said, frustration thick in each ward. Looking down I couldn't help but smile when his eyes grew slightly. "What did you do to your nose?!"

Since I didn't have a marrow, I didn't know if it was really that bad or not. "Nuthin, just nicked it on my sai!" I answered, flashing the sai that had done the damage so Don could see it.

"Not even four hours here and you're already a nuisance." Don sighed turning back to his computer.

"Am not." I said turning just in time to dodge a punch in the stomach from Raph.

"Are too." Raph said grabbing for the sai closest to him.

"Tut tut" I laughed quickly stuffing the sai in my right hand in the jean loop and doing a one handed backwards somersault and landing on the stairs.

Mikey, who was watching all this from down the hall, clapped vigorously while repeatedly saying things like "You go girl!"

"Thank you…" I said bowing to Mikey. "Thank you"

"You little!" Raph said but never got a second chance to take back his sai's.

"Raphael, room, now." Splinter said walking into the living room with a cup of tea in one hand and the TV remote in the other.

Sticking my tongue out, I slid down the stair railing, jumped off at the end and landed in the unoccupied armchair.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	11. Beer Bottle

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 11**: Beer Bottle

-7:16 that night-

"You two ready to go?" Leo asked hooking a walkie-talkie onto his belt, Mikey and Don following suit. They were getting ready to patrol topside. Splinter had already told me the story of how they'd come to be, which was rather fascinating. He'd also told how he'd started teaching them ninjitsu when they were younger and how they've been at it ever since. That was one of the reasons they went top side to patrol, that and Mikey added that the cops in the city weren't good enough to stomp the Foot down.

"Good to go!" Mikey said patting the nunchakus at his side.

"Roger" Don replied tightening his headband.

"Still don't see why I can't tag along." I grumbled from the armchair.

"You're grounded, April's rules." Leo said as if he knew exactly how I was feeling, he'd probably never been grounded a day in his life, unless it was 'Raph's fault'.

"It's not like you'll be here by yourself." Don said, trying to shine light on the dark topic.

"Yea, Raph's grounded too!" Mikey said, tossing his two cents in.

"Goodie" I said drowning the one word in as much sarcasm as I could. "Me an the stud, home alone, what more could I ask for?"

"Not exactly, Master Splinters staying too." Mikey said.

"Plus, I don't think the worlds made enough pain killers yet to make up for the throbbing headache we'd have to recover from after leaving you two alone, even for an hour." Don said rubbing his head at the thought alone.

"We best be off, no ruff housing while were gone, alright?" Leo asked, pushing the button that opened the door.

"Easy for you to say."

After the boys left Splinter stood up, turning off the TV. "I think I'll retire to my room. Leo has informed me that Raphael has offered his room in exchange for the couch." Splinter said before leaving for his room.

Sighing, I sank back on the armchair, wishing I could do…something! With that in mind I pushed off the armchairs armrest, sending me up over the chair in a somersault. When I landed I was still facing the TV.

"Are you some kind of former circus freak?" Raph asked from the top of the stairs, leaning on the railing.

Looking at him like he was stupid, which wasn't hard, he was what he was, I decided not to stoop to his level this time, I'd promised the other three I wouldn't. "No, I'm not."

Grabbing my backpack on the way up the stairs I was planning on changing in the bathroom before I remembered I didn't know where that was. I was just about to ask where said bathroom was, when I changed my mind. I had to force myself not to smack him with my pack when he started following me down the hall though.

"You really think I'm just gonna ta hand over my room after the crap you put me through taday?" he asked stomping down the hall behind me.

"Yea, I do. Keep quiet or you'll wake Splinter up." I did not want to see what Splinter was like after being woken up.

Turning the door knob to Raph's room, I was just about to pull the door open when Raph's hand slammed against the center of the door. "Why? Scared of the next punishment you might get slapped on ya record." He asked adding force to the door to keep it closed.

"Move your hand Raph." I said trying not to just rip it off its hinges.

"Or what? Will you get Leo to make me move like you sent him in to give me that lecture earlier?" his eyes where flaring at the thought alone of how Leo had went all 'stick up the ass' and lectured him on something Leo himself didn't even know anything about.

"No, I deal with my own problems PM. Me an Mikey was spying if you really must know." I said. Pushing Raph's chest, I made him fall back, leaving the door free to be opened. Not wasting any time, I swung the door opened; nearly hitting Raph's head in the process, entered, and then slammed the door behind me.

The room was simple, brick wall and cement floor. In the left corner farthest from the door was the hammock Raph was lying in when Leo went to lecture him earlier that day. A futon was pushed up against the wall opposite it covered in black sheets and a red blanket that matched the red and black striped area rug underneath it. An old computer sat on a desk in the left corner closest to the door while a dresser filled the last corner. Besides that, a few bottles of empty beer and the random weights, there wasn't much to the room.

Pulling out the other pajamas; red, black, and white checker stripped 'Flirtitude Woven Pant' with a blue draw sting and a black top. I made sure to sneak the sai's in the bag before tossing it on the bed, zipped up. Looking over at the door, a frown flashed across my face when I noticed the peep hole. 'Great' so taking out a sai, I flung it at the door, nailing the target perfectly.

"Hey! No putting wholes in my damn door!" Raph yelled, obviously noticing the sai.

"That one was already there." I said stripping off the gray shirt I'd picked out that morning. I was just pulling the black top on when the door abruptly swung open, a frowning Raph in its frame.

"It was… o" he was probably going to blame the hole in the wall on me, before his face went beat red.

"Well" I asked, pulling the shirt down. I had two older brothers, getting walked in on while changing wasn't a big deal.

"I…umm, you're not angry?" he asked looking slightly shocked.

Raising an eyebrow for extra spunk I asked "What? You were expecting a scene?" When he didn't answer I decided to go on. "My apologies." Taking a deep breath I smack my check before "Aaaaa! You pervert!" looking around I noticed a ten pound hand wait on the floor. Shrugging I picked it up and 'tossed' it, pretending to put ever ounce of strength I had into it. Of course I missed, smacking the wall beside his head. "O right! Ummm aha!" imagining a giant needle in my mind, the tears started flowing on cue. A few seconds passed and Raph didn't move an inch. Brushing the tears away "Well?" I asked.

"I… um." He said backing up slowly. Once the door was closed I picked the weight off the floor and put it back before changing into the bottom half of my PJ's.

After stuffing the clothes from today in the pack with the other dirty clothes I went to picking up the bottles and weights.

Raph must have figured out that I was through changing because he came back in. "You're not sleeping in here."

"Yea?" I asked before thrusting the bottles in his direction. "Your trash."

"Thanks." He mumbled but didn't take them.

"Your trash" I stated once again, this time moving all the bottles but one to my right arm before shoving that bottle at him once again, hitting his plastered chest in the process. I'd put too much force into it though, and the bottle broke on contact, not only putting another small cut into the hand Donny told me to be careful with, but putting a small crack in Raph's plastron.

"Ha…hahaha oops." I said letting the bottle fall to the floor where it then hit his foot. Luckily it was the unbroken side that hit his foot and not the sharp broken points. "Oops again?"

"Yea, oops. Do…" Raph started in before stopping abruptly. "Is your hand bleeding? Again?" He asked grabbing the injured hand. It was nothing, like the first one. If I was back home Vegeta would tell me to suck it up and keep training.

"It's nothing, really." I answered, honestly, pulling my hand back. "Now, take these," I said pushing the rest of the bottles at him once again, which he finally took. "And I'll see about getting something to fix that." I finished pointing at the miniscule cut I'd inflicted upon him. It wasn't anything to fret about; it didn't even look like it went all the way through. These turtles where just too sensitive to things like this.

"You? Fix this?" he asked looking down at the cut. "I doubt it." He then walked off to throw the bottles away, or that's what I was hoping he would do, and not just set them down somewhere.

Walking into Don's 'hospital' room, I started rummaging through the boxes I'd seen him dig through to get the gaze and peroxide. Finding exactly what I needed, I headed back to Raph's room.

"Paper towels, peroxide, and duck tape? Really?" Raph asked skeptically.

"What? Ten was playing with a wild snapping turtle one day, chipped its shell, and brought it back home with him. Since mum wasn't around, I fixed it. Now, sit."

He complied, sitting in the computer chair.

I was just about to put the tape on when the door swung open.

"I didn't do it!" I said, turning around with my hands in the air, the piece of duck tape meant for Raph stuck on the tip of my finger like a flag.

"Chill duddett, I didn't see anything." Mikey said smiling innocently.

"O, it's you; I thought it was someone important there for a sec Mikey." I said turning back to my patient. "Now, where were we?" I said, feigning forgetfulness. "O yea, almost forgot." I said holding up the finger with the duck tape.

"Just put the damn duck tape on and be done with it." Raph complained.

"Yea yea" I said dramatically placing the piece of tap on just right. Standing back to admire my handy work, I couldn't help but wish Don had had pink duck tape within his medical arsenal. "Not too bad, hu Mikey."

"I guess not." Mikey answered skeptically.

"Bed Mikey." Don said, who was walking past the door, but stopped. "Why does Raph have a piece of duck tape on his chest?"

"Not sure, I walked in and Chi here was playing doctor on Raph." Mikey said with a shrug.

"What happened to not seeing anything?" I asked, death glaring Mikey, who was now backing out of the door. "A small accident with a beer bottle, nothing big." I said answering with a shrugging. "Right Raph?"

"Yea" he answered standing up. "Now do ya mind? This is still my room." He growled pushing me toward the door.

"Hey!" I yelled nearly tripping. I instantly sent out my tail to catch the closest thing while fling my hands out.

"What the?" Raph asked.

"Chi, what happened to your hand? It's bleeding again." Don asked grabbing at said hand.

"Beer bottle accident" I answered taking back both my hand and tail which had wrapped around Raph's wrist.

"Don't drunk people act a little… different?" Mikey asked, looking around the room, probably for empty bottles.

"We were picking them up." I answered while unwrapping the bandage from my hand.

"Why are you four still up? We've got practice in the morning." Leo asked appearing in the doorway.

"What the hell do you guys think this is? A museum? Get the hell outta my room!" Raph barked out in frustration.

"It is getting late." Don said checking his watch. "Bedtime Mikey. I'll bandage that back up tomorrow after practice Chi." The old cut had basically healed shut, and as far as the other one went, it'd be the same way by morning.

"No need, I'm a big girl." I said holding my palm out for him to see.

"Is that dried blood?... Raph!" Leo asked, repeating what Donny had just done seconds before by grabbing my hand.

"Really boys, if you want to hold my hand, all ya gotta do is ask." I said, sighing dramatically. Leo instantly dropped my hand, turning crimson before leaving out the door into the hallway. "Cute, I didn't know they still made boys like that." I laughed turning toward the bed but instead running smack dab into Raph's chest. "Ooooo" I yelped rubbing my forehead. "Leeoooo, Raph did it again!" I yelled just loud enough for Leo to hear. Smiling up at Raph, I could almost see the frustration on Leo's face.

Leo came seconds later, arms folded across his chest.

"Really?" Raph growled, eyes locked on mine. He didn't even look up to acknowledge his brothers reentrance.

"Yea, I went there." I whispered standing on tip toes to be eye level with him.

"Downstairs, now." Leo grounded out before leaving the room. Raph's eyes where shinning with the fire they'd had that morning during the fight. 'Leo must really get under his skin.' With a final glare at me, he stomped out the door. "Don't get to comfy toots, this ain't over." And he was gone, down the hall to deal with Leo. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, this time; it was my fault he'd gotten in trouble.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	12. Training Part One

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

Previously in Chapter 11

"Downstairs, now." Leo grounded out before leaving the room. Raph's eyes where shinning with the fire they'd had that morning during the fight. 'Leo must really get under his skin.' With a final glare at me, he stopped out the door. "Don't get to comfy toots, this ain't over." And he was gone, down the hall to deal with Leo. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, this time it was my fault he'd gotten in trouble.

**Chapter 12**: Training Part One

Raph never came back up after he left the room, which only made the guilt I'd felt for getting him in trouble all the more thicker. That was last night though, and I'd already went to sleep and woke up. By what the computer screensaver said, it was 4:29 in the morning, if that was even accurate, which it probably was. I was just about to lay back down and force a few more hours of sleep in when the door swung open, revealing the owner of the room.

"Mornin sunshine." Raph said, smiling brightly. He probably thought I'd just woken up.

"Raph?" I asked blinking a few times just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. 'I thought I was the only weirdo who got up at this hour.'

"Yea toots, that's me. Now get up, practice starts in five minutes." He then left, shutting the door behind him.

"Yo, Mikey!" he yelled, another door swinging open with a –smack–.

Getting up, I found my pack under the bed, but once I opened it, I noticed the sai was gone. Raph had taken the other one a while ago I guess because it was no longer stuck in the door. Quickly removing the clothes I'd need, I ran out the door hopping to beat Mikey to the bathroom. He was just about to open the door to what I could only hope was the bathroom when he looked down the hall and noticed me.

"Hey duddett. Bathroom?" he asked pointing at the door. I nodded vigorously, happy when he stepped aside saying "Ladies first." He even shut the door behind me.

"Thanks Mikey"

When I got out, Mikey wasn't the only one outside the door. "Well, if I'd known you were waiting, I'd of taken longer." I said smiling at Raph, noticing both sai's tucked 'safely' back in his belt.

"Yea, whatever."

"You know, it's not nice to go through a woman's bag without permission." I said, adding "Or to walk into that person's room while their asleep."

"You didn't!" Mikey said from inside the bathroom.

"He did!" I replied to the door.

"Raph! Mikey! Hurry up!" Leo yelled from down the hall.

"Yea, morning to you to Leo." I said as he walked back down the stairs. "Men." I whispered rolling my eyes as I followed after him. Raph's hand wrapped around my arm before I got to far though.

"Yea Raph?" I asked looking back.

He just let his hand drop to the side though "Never mind."

"You say so." I said with a shrug. I didn't leave though; I stayed and waited for Mikey. Once he was out the whole atmosphere changed. It was scary how awake Mikey was, especially since he'd been the last one up.

"Right this way milady." Mikey said, stepping to the side to let me walk down the stairs first. "Oww" He whined. Looking up, I saw Raph feigning innocents and Mikey rubbing the back of his head. It never stopped with these guys, did it?

We reached the training room without doing any other damage to any one of us, which was rather surprising.

"Raphael, Michelangelo, it's kind of you to be joining us." Splinter said, sitting in a meditative stance, with his eyes closed and hands folded in his lap. Leo and Don where lined up facing him, sitting in the same position. Letting out a deep breath, he opened his eyes and looked up. For a split second, shock filled his eyes, but it left as quickly as it came, replaced with joy. "Miss. Son, it is good to see you up and about this early in the morning."

"You too Mr. Splinter." I said, smiling. Raph and Mikey walked in before me bowing in at the mat and sitting like their brothers in front of Splinter. Following suite I too bowed in, but sat down immediately, not wanting to interrupt their daily routine. Splinter didn't comment on the action, but closed his eyes and started meditating once again as if he'd never stopped.

Ten minutes later, they were up and stretching.

"Aren't you training with us?" Mikey asked skeptically. "Raph said you wanted to."

"Did he now?" I asked looking at the turtle being spoken of. He must have been off in his own little world though because he didn't say anything.

"Yea, so are ya?" he asked hopeful.

"Sorry Mikey, can't. I don't train the same way as you." I answered, brushing off imaginary dust off the pants of the fighting gee I'd found in a sports store. It was completely black with a red shirt underneath and a matching cloth belt and sweat wristbands.

"You train?" Leo asked, butting into our conversation.

"Yea, you?" it was a rhetorical question but he answered anyway.

"Ninjitsu."

"Hmm, never would have guessed." I answered, winking at Mikey who laughed.

"What?" poor guy didn't get it at all.

"Just stick to what you know best bro." Mikey said before starting his stretches back up.

"What fighting style do you train in?" Leo asked, stretching out his arms.

"Me? A style? More like styles. Ever heard of the 'Ancient Art'?" He shook his head no. "Not surprising, I don't think many know that one. Mr. P was training me on that one before I was sent here."

"What's that style cover?" Mikey asked tuning back into the conversation.

"Ummm..." I thought, scratching my brain for a way to explain it. "O! Ya know that thing Goku does when he's there one minute and gone the next?"

"Yea! Like when he's fighting and things!" Mikey said smiling.

"Well, he does that because he knows the style Ancient Art, which is basically all about ki control."

"Radical." Mikey whispered.

"Raphael and Michelangelo. Leonardo and Donatello." Splinter said bring the conversation to a close.

While Mikey and Leo joined their brothers to start fighting, Splinter walked over to join me on the side lines.

"Have a good chat? I haven't seen Leonardo that into a subject for a while now. Mind if I ask what you were talking about?" Splinter asked laying his cane in his lap.

"Fighting styles." I answered. Raph needed to use a little more defense or…

"Dang it Mikey!" he yelled getting smacked on top of his head with Mikey's swinging nunchaku.

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

"No, not always." Splinter said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Punch 'im in the stomach with a right jab!" I yelled. Raph did a left jab though, getting the same result.

"Fight your own battles toots, an stay out of mine!" this distraction cost him because Mikey was able to knock him to the ground by knocking Raph's feet out from under him in a low sweeping kick.

They battled against each other like this for several more minutes until Splinter called them in to be dismissed for individual training.

"Hey Chi, wanna spar?" Mikey asked throwing a few punches in the air for show.

"I don't know Mike. You're supposed to be doing individual workout, right?" I asked.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean we can't fight. Pleeeease!"

"O, alright. You can't go crying to Raph when you lose, deal?" I asked, extending a hand, which he shook. "Give me a sec to stretch." Bowing once again, I stepped on the mat.

"May I barrow that Don?" I asked after I was good and stretched.

"Yea" he answered handing me his staff before joining Raph, Leo and Splinter on the floor.

"You better not go easy on me Chi." Mikey said swinging his chakus.

"O, I'll try not to." I answered slipping into a fighting stance.

"GO!" Don said, indicating the start of the fight.

Mikey made the first move with a jab to the face but hit air as I dodged to the left. Sweeping the stick under his feet, he jumped over it bring a nunchaku for the top of my head. I caught it though, and pulled it from his grasp, leaving him with only one nunchaku. Tossing the weapon off to the side I jumped into the air, giving me a clear view of the other turtles who sat on the side line. Donny now had a laptop opened in front of him, typing in something Leo was telling him about.

Mikey looked up just as I came down, which left him with a foot in his face before I jumped off that and landed behind him, palm flat on his shell.

"Bang!" I yelled, faking the sound of a ki blast.

"Aaaaa!" Mikey yelled dropping down to the floor and into a ball.

"Mikey!" Donny yelled, standing up with fear in his eyes. Raph just sat where he was, starring at Mikey like he was nuts and Leo just looked plain confused.

"You're alright Mikey, stand up." I laughed when he looked up in confusion. "I didn't do anything."

"But…that…"

"What, the 'bang'?" I asked. He nodded. "I just said it. A ki blast only makes a noise after its hit its target, and it's more of a kashhh if ya ask me."

"O" was all Mikey said.

"Mind filling us in over here? Why'd Mikey duck and cover like that for?" Leo asked looking from me to Mikey.

"No reason bro." Mike said, ending the topic like that. Don didn't look convinced as he looked from his computer screen, to me, and back down.

"If we're all done here, I think I'll get an hour of meditation in before brunch." I said bowing out at the edge of the circle before leaving the room.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	13. Training Part Two

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 13**: Training Part Two

-AN: This is basically Chapter 12 typed over again, just instead of Chi's point of view (POV), its Raphael's. Yea, things were changed or added to fit Raph's POV, but if you don't want to read this chapter, it probably won't hurt anything to just skip ahead to Chapter 14… unless you're a Raph fan lol-

–Raph's POV–

I never got the chance to go back up to my room because Leo threatened to 'tell Master Splinter' I was 'up to no good'. Stupid Splinter Jr.

I decided to seek out that revenge this mornin' though. Letting the door swing open, I flipped the light on "Mornin' Sunshine" I said. I was originally sent upstairs to retrieve Mikey, who was still in bed.

"Raph?" she asked, blinking from the sudden light.

"Yea toots, that's me. Now get up, practice starts in five minutes." I answer before leaving and shutting the door behind me.

"Yo, Mikey!" I yelled, when I got to his door while yanking it open at the same time.

Mikey's always the last to get up so it took a few minutes before he finally sat up glaring at me.

Of course he had to use the bathroom as soon as he woke up, and I wasn't supposed to come down to the dojo until I had Mikey followin after me.

Chi was just coming down the hall when Mikey was opening the door, so of course Mikey had to let her go first.

"What? She's a lady Raph, ladies always go first." Mikey said. "That's why I always let you bet me when we race." He was askin for a beatin.

As soon as she was out the door and noticed me behind Mikey, she started in.

"Well, if I'd known you were waiting, I'd of taken longer." she said, now dressed in a black outer shirt and pants, with a red shirt underneath and a matching cloth belt and wristbands.

"Yea, whatever."

"You know, it's not nice to go through a woman's bag without permission." I'd hate to have to tell her she ain't no damn lady, her an Mikey needed their eyes checked out. "Or to walk into that person's room while their asleep."

"You didn't!" Mikey said from inside the bathroom.

"He did!" she said, like chicks do when talking about the latest topics of do's and don'ts. Casey and I found out women always talk a certain way when talking about 'gossip'. Loud, annoying and high pitched. 'O My Goodness!' or 'You would not believe…'

"Raph! Mikey! Hurry up!" Leo yelled from down the hall.

"Yea, morning to you to Leo." Chi yelled as he walked back down the stairs. "Men." She added in a whisper rolling her eyes as she headed for the stairs. I couldn't help it when my hand wrapped around her arm. Maybe it was the thought that if she left me and went down stairs, she'd be with Leo.

"Yea Raph?" she asked looking back.

I didn't know what to say though. It's not like I meant to, so I just stuck with saying "Never mind." As if I did have something to say and just chose not to speak it.

"You say so." she replied with a shrug. She didn't leave though, and I couldn't help but feel as if I'd won in some way against Leo.

It was scary how awake Mikey was once he's out of the 'morning grump' stage.

"Right this way milady." Mikey said, stepping to the side to let Chi walk down the stairs first. He was two an zero now, meaning I needed to smack since into him twice as hard as I'd originally planned to. "Oww" He whined as my hand 'slipped off the railing' and straight across his bald green head. When Chi stopped on the stairs and looked up, I was acting innocent while Mikey was rubbing the back of his head. Mikey wouldn't ever learn, would he?

We reached the training room without doing any damage to any one of us, which was rather surprising.

"Raphael, Michelangelo, it's kind of you to be joining us." Master Splinter said, sitting in a meditative stance, with his eyes closed and hands folded in his lap. Leo and Don where lined up facing him, sitting in the same position. Letting out a deep breath, he opened his eyes and looked up. For a split second, shock filled his eyes, but it left as quickly as it came, replaced with joy. "Miss. Son, it is good to see you up and about this early in the morning."

"You too Mr. Splinter." Chi said smiling. Mikey and I walked in before Chi, bowing in at the mat and sitting like Don and Leo in front of Splinter.

Master Splinter didn't say anything else as he closed his eyes and started meditating once again as if he'd never stopped.

Ten minutes later, we were up and stretching.

"Aren't you training with us?" Mikey asked skeptically. "Raph said you wanted to."

"Did he now?" she asked. I didn't comment on this though. Instead I forced myself to drown out everything else except the thoughts in my head. Master Splinter said that if I cleared my mind and thought things through when I get mad, I'll be able to control my temper. I still couldn't do this outside the dojo though.

Since I was off in my own little world, I hadn't noticed Leo and Mikey slip off to chat with Chi, who was sitting on the side lines.

"Raphael and Michelangelo. Leonardo and Donatello." Master Splinter said, splitting us up into fighting groups.

While Mikey and Leo joined Don and I on the mat to start fighting, Splinter walked over to join Chi on the side lines.

"You ready knucklehead?" I asked, removing my sais from my belt.

"Any time hothead!" Mikey said, whipping out his nunchakus.

I took to the offense by throwing an uppercut, but Mikey dodged to the right before smacking the side of my shell with his chaku. Dropping to the ground, I sent him to the floor by taking his feet out from under him. He stood right back up though before faking a punch to the face and kicking my stomach. I didn't know why I was doing so horrible. I should have been mopping the floor with his face by now.

"Grrr that's it" I whispered, twirling the sais once in a circle before charging forward again. I'd be damn if I didn't beat Mikey now. Dodging his right chaku and blocking the left one, I was just about to punch him right in the face when the first chaku I'd dodged cracked right on the top of my head.

"Dang it Mikey!" I yelled, rubbing the now throbbing lump.

"Punch 'im in the stomach with a right jab!" Chi yelled. Dropping back into a fight stance, I charged throwing a left jab instead of the right Chi told me to do but got the same result.

"Fight your own battles toots, an stay out of mine!" this distraction cost me because Mikey was able to knock me to the ground by doing the same thing I'd done to him moments earlier.

Sometime later Master Splinter signaled individual training sessions. I was about to go off into my own little corner when Mikey decided to send out a challenge. "Hey Chi, wanna spar?" Mikey asked throwing a few punches in the air for show.

"I don't know Mike. You're supposed to be doing individual work out, right?" Chi asked.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean we can't fight. Pleeeease!" Mikey whined.

"O, alright. You can't go crying to Raph when you lose, deal?" she asked, extending a hand, which he shook. "Give me a sec to stretch." Bowing once again, she stepped on the mat.

"May I barrow that Don?" Chi asked as Leo and I sat down by Master Splinter.

"Yea" he answered handing his staff over to her before joining Leo, Splinter, and I on the floor.

"You better not go easy on me Chi." Mikey said swinging his chakus.

"O, I'll try not to." She answered slipping into a fighting stance. 'she's great' … 'What?! No, she's not.' I thought angry at the voice in my head.

"GO!" Don said, indicating the start of the fight, before sneaking out of the dojo. When he came back just seconds later, he had his laptop with him, already logged on.

-the fight-

Mikey made the first move with a jab to the face but hit air as Chi dodged to the left. Sweeping the stick under his feet, he jumped over it to bring a nunchaku down on the top of her head. She caught it though, and pulled it from his grasp, leaving him with only one nunchaku. Tossing the weapon off to the side, Chi jumped into the air.

-the group-

While Chi was crushing Mikey, Leo and Don had started discussing Chi's fighting style.

"Are you sure she said the Ancient Art?" Don asked, glancing up at Leo questioningly.

"Positive. Why? Did you find anything?" Leo asked glancing over Don's shoulder.

-the fight-

Mikey looked up just as Chi came down, which left him with a foot in his face before she jumped off that and landed behind him, palm flat on his shell.

"Bang!" Chi yelled, causing Leo and Don's conversation to come to a shattering halt.

"Aaaaa!" Mikey yelled dropping down to the floor and into a ball.

"Mikey!" Donny yelled; standing up, fear in his eyes while Leo just looked plain confused. I had to cough to cover up the laugh threatening to escape, Mikey'd finally lost it.

"You're alright Mikey, stand up." Chi laughed when he looked up in confusion. "I didn't do anything."

"But…that…"

"What, the 'bang'?" she asked. He nodded. "I just said it. A ki blast only makes a noise after its hit its target, and it's more of a kashhh if ya ask me."

"O" was all Mikey said.

"Mind filling us in over here? Why'd Mikey duck and cover like that for?" Leo asked looking from Chi to Mikey. 'Because he's finally lost it' the little voice in my head said.

"No reason bro." Mike said, ending the topic like that. Don didn't look convinced as he looked from his computer screen, to Chi, and back down. There was something he knew he hadn't told Leo.

"If we're all done here, I think I'll get an hour of meditation in before brunch." Chi said, bowing out at the edge of the circle before leaving the room.

I stood, intent to follow. Mikey knew something the rest of us didn't, and I was going to find out what, straight from the monkeys mouth.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	14. Flies & Vinegar

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 14**: Flies & Vinegar

My life was ruined. I could just see it now. Leo was probably already foaming at the mouth, and I didn't even do anything. Mikey was the one that flipped out. Luckily I'd gotten out ASAP and didn't get pounded with 101 questions. How was I supposed to explain something they'd probably never even heard of. If that TV show wasn't proof enough, I didn't know what was. 'Hey guys, soo I just thought I should tell you, I'm not completely human! Hurray!' yea, that would be just a peachy conversation to have.

"Chi?" it was Raph's voice, and he sounded confused. 'Yea, and he would be if you went and tried explaining how you 'came out of the TV' or something.'

"Gochi!" Raph's voice rang even louder, but this time it seemed almost too real because I could even feel his hands around my arms. "Chi, your freakin floating toots." At this, my eyes snapped open, and I came face to face with Raph, who wasn't a figment of my imagination. I'd been meditating like I'd said I would, so of course I'd started floating, I couldn't help it.

"Crap!" I yelled, releasing the energy I'd been gathering instantly, which caused Raph to be pushed away from me and all the way to the other side of the room.

One blink he was right in front of me, the next, across the room and on the floor.

He was obviously in shock when he realized he'd somehow gotten from one side of the room to the other.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted, using zanzoken from the bed to the floor by his side in an instant. I wasn't sure if I'd hurt him, so I forced him to sit up so I could see his back. "Hey, was this already here?" I asked pocking a rather nasty crack near his left shoulder. It didn't look new, but just to be on the safe side.

"No. I've had it. Now, mind tellin me how you were floatin' just a second ago, and how the hell did you get over here without touching the ground!" Question after question, really, did he ever stop? 'At least it wasn't Don who walked in.' Yea, now that would be a nightmare.

"I went so fast you didn't even see me move?" I asked, trying the truth first.

"Yea, whatever toots."

"Well then you must of fell back when I opened my eyes, causing you to nearly faint, and in the process of falling, you hit your head." I said, hopping it would work.

"Yea, sure. That's about as likely as the first one." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Then I guess the only thing left is that you're too slow." I smiled, standing up. He either didn't hear what I said, or didn't care to answer as he pushed himself off the floor. His eyes had taken on a glazed over appearance as he walked out of my room.

I didn't try to stop him to explain. I wasn't even sure how to tell them. Sure, they probably wouldn't see it as such a big thing, they are mutant turtles… but I still didn't want to risk it. Goku was always cautious because of his strength, the people it would draw to him because they knew of his power. No, I knew better than that, even Vege liked to repeat the case over and over to me, just to make sure it would 'sink into that thick skull' of mine. It obviously hadn't been at the top of my mind when I'd went to take on the intruders the day this whole thing started though. If it had been, I probably wouldn't be in the situation I was in now. Nor had it been forefront in my mind when I agreed to Mikey's challenge.

'Stupid Mikey and his stupid challenge.' I thought angrily.

"I don't really see why you just won't tell them." Mikey said. Looking up, I sighed in frustration.

"Well, you tell them and we'll see how well that turns out, hm? You did see how well Raph handled it, did you not? Now imagine Leo and Don's reaction. Yea, like drawing flies with vinegar." Folding my arms across my chest, I stomped past Mikey to head for the kitchen.

"Vinegar?" Mikey whispered following close behind me. "What's vinegar got to do with anything?"

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	15. PJ Ninjas

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 15**: PJ Ninjas

"I hate being grounded." I mumbled quietly to myself while staring at the TV screen.

"Ya know what they say." Mikey said from across the couch. Mikey and I were 'watching' TV while the others were off doing their own thing.

"No, Mikey, I don't know what 'they always say'." I sighed draping an arm over my eyes while leaning back into the couch.

"Can't do the time, don't do the crime!" Mikey said innocently. Yea, like he's never gotten into trouble before.

"Mmm Hmm I should probably have Don remind you of that very quote the next time you get grounded, hu?" I asked lifting the arm covering my eyes to look at him.

"Me? Trouble? Never!" he said smiling.

"Yea, that would be like Raph farting flowers, I doubt it." I said sitting up straight before staring blankly at the TV screen.

"Raph farting flowers?" Mikey asked raised eye ridge and all.

"Anyway, are you guys going out again tonight?" I asked wishing I could go out to.

"Yea, probably." Mikey sighed shrugging.

"What? Don't want to go?" I asked wishing I could trade places with him.

"Well… Dragon Ball GT comes on tonight, and I was sort of hoping to see it." Mikey wined childishly.

"Yea, well, I want to go home, but ya can't always get what you want now can ya?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Don asked coming in at that moment. "We'll be leaving to go topside soon Mikey so be sure to have all your things ready." Don said looking to Mikey before turning back to me for an answer.

"You wouldn't understand." I mumbled grabbing the remote Mikey had left unguarded. After changing the channel to news, I sat back ending any further discussion between Don and myself.

"Looks like it's just you and Master Splinter tonight toots." Raph said from behind.

"Don't be ridicules, your still grounded to aren't you?" I asked looking up at Raph. There was no way he was already cleared of any and all punishments. Why was he being cut early and not myself as well!

"My punishment wasn't given out by April." Raph said jumping over the back of the couch and landing between Mikey and I.

"Yea? Well I don't see why I'm still being punished, you started it." If I was back at home I wouldn't be grounded. Yea I would have been punished…by being beaten with a frying pan, not grounded.

"To bad for you toot's" Raph said standing up and walking around the couch. "Come on Mikey, were leaving."

-An hour later-

After they left, Splinter declared that he would be going to bed but that if I needed anything, all I had to do was just ask. Just before I left, I had checked the clock in the living room and sighed in bliss happiness because it read 8:03 which meant I had an hour to do whatever I wanted…outside of the layer. I just had to get out safe and sound without the turtles, Splinter or anyone else knowing I left.

-The sneak out-

"It's getting late so I think I'll be going to bed early. If you need anything just ask and I'll see if I can be of any assistants." Splinter said walking up the stairs to his room.

"Will do, thanks Splinter." I answered. I didn't intend to ask though, I wouldn't want to bother him. Sighing I turned the TV off and glanced up at the clock on the wall by the door. "8:03" I whispered. The boys wouldn't be home till 9. "One hour." Looking over at Dons computer I saw the screen flash from one smelly swear tunnel to another. Of course he would have the tunnels near the layer deck out with cameras, it was just another way to keep the family safe.

'Saiyans don't get grounded' a little voice in the back of my mind reminded me. "They break rules and get angry a lot too, that doesn't mean I have to." I whispered back. I did need a little air… I was starting to talk to myself… never a good sign. I was sure at least two of the boys would understand.

Sighing in defeat, I checked to make sure Splinters ki signature was still in his room before placing two fingers to my forehead and concentrated on the tunnel on the other side of the layer door. I would have used Instant Transmission but there wasn't a ki signature on the other side of the door, so I was stuck with using Instantaneous Movement. As soon as my feet touched the cold cement of the sewers outside the layer I closed my eyes and used solar flare to blind the camera. Opening my eyes seconds later I shot through the tunnels like a bullet just released and straight for the closest swear lid.

"Free at last!" I whispered not wanting to draw to much attention to myself. Looking down, I couldn't help but frown. I was still dressed in the practice clothes I'd put on that morning for 'training' and didn't have any shoes on. Wrapping my tail around my waist I shrugged before heading for the entrance to the alley way.

"Hey babe, where you off to?" a male voice said from behind.

Turning, I sighed in frustration. "Not you again." I said folding my arms across my chest. It was the same guy I'd come in contact with the first night I was sent here. The one who was a leader to a group that belonged to the Purple Dragon.

"O? You remember? Good, I didn't want to have to remind you of the beating I still owed ya." He did not look in the slightest bit happy at the memory.

"Yea? Hmm an here I thought I stomped your ass last time." I said. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to storm the town before I'm busted for sneaking out."

"Attack!" Leader said holding his hand into the air before closing it into a fist.

Four guys in black pajama outfits with a small red foot symbol on the chest stepped out from behind him.

"O no, I'm soooo scarred." I taunted. "Men in PJ's, whatever shall I do now?" I asked sliding into a fighting stance. They charged but didn't get a chance to put a punch in. I took the first one down with a chop to the neck before moving to the next closet one which I used a low kick on causing his feet to slid out from under him. Standing back up I took the bo from the third guy and smacked him upside the head with his own weapon before doing the same to the last. All this happened within seconds after Leader said attack, which left him dumbstruck when all four dropped to the ground leaving me to stand in the middle of them. "Some more? Or have you had enough?" His eyes flashed in anger as his face crunched in an ugly angry snarl.

"You are so dead." He whispered before removing a small hand radio. "Backup section 3"

"Really?" I asked, the weakling was calling for backup? Fine, I'd wait for his little backup and I'd beat them down too.

'What about going out, fresh air, life!' 'What about it?'

Shaking my head I concentrated on the guy in front of me. He started it but I would finish it.

What seemed like many minutes later, so many guys in black PJ's started jumping off the roofs from above and into the alley it was getting hard to move. 'If the guys didn't notice something's going on before, they would have now.'

There had to be at least 50 if not more, and all he wanted was backup?

"Backup? More like town meeting, what the hell man?" I asked not expecting to get an answer.

"What? Too much for ya babe?" Leader asked folding his arms across his chest. "Attack!"

Sighing I slid back into a fighting stance before shooting forward. I knocked a few away with the bow staff before another PJ freak came at me with swards and sliced it in half.

Holding both ends like swords I blocked another attack by the same guy before kicking him in the stomach.

'Kamehameha! Masenko! Flare! Something!' the little voice kept screaming at me to do something, but I couldn't, these guys, thugs as they might be, were still just human. How was I supposed to know rather or not it'd kill them? And who was I to take their life? 'Self defense? You or them?'

"Kiaiho!" I yelled thrusting my palm toward another PJ clothed fighter, causing him to fall backwards and smack his head against the brick wall of the alley way. Turning to face the entrance of the alley, I held the same palm up before yelling "Dodonpa" causing five weak little balls of energy to shoot out of my finger tips and straight at five different PJ clothed fighters causing them to fall to the floor, the cloth of their PJ's smoking where the blast hit them. Not letting time slip by I quickly turned and blocked the next attack with a bow wielding PJ dude. I wasn't sure how many more there were of these guys but I was almost certain that my free time was slipping by quicker than I'd want. At the rate I was going, I'd either get done just in time or the boys would come looking for me. Sighing I elbowed another attacker under the chin with an uppercut before pushing him away and moving on to the next attack which came from behind.

"Yea know," I said thinking out loud while dodging a swinging knife. "We'd all be saved a lot of time if you just call your men off now and we" I was interrupted when I was forced to catch a ninja star. Stashing the star away in a back pocket I was just about to finish were I left off when the world started blurring. "Whoa!" I whispered looking down at my hand. A small black smudge seemed to smile back at me before everything went dark and I fell to the ground unconscious.

www .ultimatedbz attacks .shtml

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	16. Doctor Stockman

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 16**: Doctor Stockman

I woke up to my head throbbing and cold metal around my wrists. Pulling on the restraints, I was surprised to find I couldn't break through them.

"Chi? You up?" Raph's voice asked from somewhere behind me.

"Yea" I whispered. I was in some weird lab like room with nasty looking devices I didn't even want to know what for. Looking down, I frowned at the nasty needles poking out of my arms. "W…" I had to clear my voice but tried again. "Where are we?"

"Some foot place. What the hell where you thinking!" Raph asked, his voice rising in anger.

"What? They started it!" I stated defensively.

"Not that, you shouldn't have even left the layer Gochi." Raph growled in annoyance.

"Yea, well you were grounded too." I whispered.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A man in a white lab coat said stepping through a door on the other side of the white prison like lab.

"And you are?" I asked not really caring, just wanted to know so I knew who to thank for the needles.

"Doctor Stockman" he answered smiling before turning to a computer on the desk not far from me. "Hmm, interesting." Stockman whispered scratching his chin. Turning back to me, he double checked to needles before picking up a bag filled with green gunk.

"You touch her with that shit an I swear you won't live after I get done with you." Raph growled out from some place behind me.

"Enough talk from you freak, she's my prisoner, I'll do with her and yourself as I wish." Stockman mocked before hanging the bag onto a hook above my head. "This won't hurt a bit." Stockman said while attaching one of the needles in my arm to the bag.

"What is that?" I asked following the gunk with my eyes as it slowly slid down the small tube.

"Ooze" He answered. After marking a few things onto a piece of paper, he walked out the door mumbling something about time.

"Chi, are the restraints around your wrists lose or tight?" Raph asked probably watching the gunk as well.

"What is that junk Raph?" I asked not being able to take my eyes off if. Would it affect me since I wasn't completely human?

"Nothing you want floating inside of ya, that's for sure. Wait a sec an I'll see if I can't break this lock."

"How long have we been here?" I asked thinking it couldn't have been more than an hour at most.

"Nearly a day I'd say." Raph said. I could hear metal clashing upon metal. Looking down, I saw the thick metal bands around my wrists. Sighing I slowly started to pull at the bond on my left wrist. It took a few good minutes but it finally gave way with a loud snap.

"What was that?!" Raph asked worriedly.

"Nothin stud" I answered ripping off the other metal restraint. Blasting off the ones around my feet I jumped off the bed before rummaging through the draws for a bag, which I found. After dumping out the needles, I grabbed up the small containers of blood on a side table and a bag of green ooze which I stuffed into the bag.

Turning to face Raph, I frowned at the handcuffs. I just broke through thick metal clamps and he couldn't even break hand cuffs, yea he was a change alright. Snagging up a ring of keys from the table with the computer, I walked up to him.

"Well?" I asked. Why the hell was he here anyway?

"No time. Unlock this thing so we can get outta here." Raph said pointing to the lock while looking over my shoulder.

"Really, he's gone to get something or another. He won't be back for a few minutes at least." I said flipping through the keys. Picking one I jammed it into the key whole an turned. The key I'd picked wasn't the right one, but it didn't really matter. The lock broke and the door swung open leaving a dumb struck Raph in its threshold. "You going ta get those or should I?" I asked pointing to the handcuffs.

He held out his wrists. "Really?" I asked grabbing his right hand into my left hand before squeezing my finger into what little space of handcuff and Raph's wrist before yanking the handcuff open.

"How the?" Raph asked holding up his left wrist to examine the now unusable right cuff.

"One more ta go." I said ignoring the question. Grabbing his left hand I did the same thing to that cuff, letting it drop to the ground. "Well, we best be off. Stockman's coming down the hall at this very moment." I said grabbing up his right hand with my left before locking onto Mikey's ki signature and performing the Instant Transmission.

One minute we, Raph and I, were escaping from Stockman's lab and the next, falling between a gap between two buildings.

"What the shell?!" Raph asked after the shock wore off and I'd flashed us onto the ruff of the closest building.

"No thanks needed. I just saved your butt by breaking the handcuffs, instant transmissioning you here and then saved you again by not letting you fall." I paused to look over the side of the building. "By not letting you fall 6 stories to your ultimate death." I answered smiling back up at the stunned Raph. "Mikey?" I asked looking around. He had to be here, unless I'd locked on to someone else by mistake.

"Over here Chi." Mikey called from the other ruff.

"My turn." Raph whispered before picking me up off the cement ruff and jumping the small gap to the next.

"Thanks" I said waiting for him to put me down. "Any time now big guy?" I asked pointing to the ground.

"Certainly" he answered but didn't put me down.

During this Mikey had checked in with Leo, telling him that he'd found us and we were headed back home.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	17. Dreaming?

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 17**: Dreaming?

It would have been nice to have just got home and crashed on the coach, but I didn't get to do that. April was at the layer waiting to scold me with all she had and then some. She yelled on and on about how irresponsible I was and how I was old enough to know better. None of this sank throw though.

Looking around the room I sighed with irritation. Leo stood near the entrance of the kitchen with his arms folded across his chest like some macho wanna be while Don was off on his computer, probably trying to figure out how I'd gotten out in the first place. Mikey sat in a kitchen chair beside me, an understanding look in his eyes. No doubt he'd gotten a lecture like this several times before. Raph had run off to his room, not wanting to take any crap from anyone with all that had taken place. I didn't blame him, I would have locked myself away too if I could, but somehow since I wasn't at home, I didn't have those rights.

"Gochi are you even listening?" April asked frowning.

"Why the hell would I do something as stupid as that for?" I grumbled so soft I was sure she wouldn't hear. She must of though because when her hand came in contact with my face the next second, I knew she was pissed at me.

"You little…"

"What? Parasitic Brat? Arrogant Ass? Mutant Monkey Freak? Please if you're trying to hurt me at least make it worth my time woman."

"Yea, like the frying pan of doooom" Mikey said wiggling his fingers at the frying pan part.

"Frying pan of what?" April asked looking skeptically at Mikey.

"Yea! It's what Chichi uses when…"

"Please Mikey, this isn't some TV show." I said cutting him off. "It's nothing, really. How bout we just agree that no one does anything stupid like this again and be done with it. No harm no foul." I shrugged before grabbing Mikey's arm and dragging him out of the chair and toward the living room. "Leo?" I asked, hoping he'd just step aside.

When he did I sighed in relief. "You will tell us what happened yesterday, like it or not." Leo said glaring at me and then Mikey. He probably figured Mikey somehow helped me escape the layer, even though he wasn't even there.

"Yea yea, anyway it's been a long day so…" I didn't bother finishing. I let go of Mikey and jogged up the stairs two at a time.

When I reached Raph's door I almost didn't want to go in after what had happened over the last 24 hours, but I did.

"Go away Leo." Raph grouched from the hammock, not even bothering to turn and see if it was indeed Leo or not.

"Mmm hmmm, and if I really was Leo and refused to leave? Then what?" I asked walking over to the unoccupied bed.

"Chi?!" Raph yelped, pushing himself into a sitting position before staring at the door.

"Over here Speed Lightning." I said before letting myself fall onto the mattress. "Mmmm bed"

Wonderful silence followed for about a minute. "What the hell Chi, get out of my room."

"Nope" I answered before diving into the black blankets. I must have fallen to sleep at that very moment because I didn't hear Raph's complaining, or April's complaints about spoiled brats not being taught proper respect. I had respect; I just didn't always show it.

"Gochi?" someone asked in the distance. I couldn't help but think of where I'd heard that voice before. "Gochi? Honey get up."

Mom? Blinking away the sleep, I slowly started to get up, only to be helped by a gentle hand on my back.

"Gochi" the voice that sounded like mum whispered. Looking over, I felt my eyes expand in shock and my heart ache in sadness. There was no way that the woman in front of me was really there. My mom was back home with the rest of the z members, so I'd have to go home to see her, and since I was currently stuck in 'New York' there was no way I could go home.

"How do you feel Gochi?" Mom asked rubbing my back gently.

"I've been better" I whispered looking around the room. I was in my room, the gold wall paper shinning from the light outside while black carpet and trimming absorbed as much heat from the light as possible. "Mom…where am I?" I asked probably sounding really weird. Of course I knew where I was, just not where. There was no way any of this could be real.

"Your home Gochi."

"Home? But…" I couldn't help but feel sad, even though this all had to be a dream.

"Goku went hunting for the black star dragon balls awhile ago Chi, and when he found them he brought them back. Since we couldn't wish you back on those he went searching for the gold dragon balls." Mom, Chichi, said a faint smile in her eyes.

"But… that means…"

"Your home" mom finished.

"Mom!" Goten yelled from somewhere in the house. "Gohan's here!"

"Well, you get dressed and come down stairs when you're ready alright? I'll go call Vegeta and tell him his best friend's home. Maybe that'll drag him out of the gloom Bulma says he's gotten stuck in." mom then got up and walked out the door, leaving me to wonder when I'd wake up because there was just no possible way I was really back home.

After standing up I noticed I was dressed in blue silk PJ pants and a white t-shirt. After changing into a pair of blue jeans, green tank top and black sneakers, I walked down the stairs, forgetting that now that I was home again I could fly all I wanted.

"Chi?" Goten asked as soon as I stepped into the kitchen. I nodded and the next second was tackled by Goten causing us both to fall to the floor. "Who died?" I laughed. Goten didn't answer though which caused me to feel bad about asking such a stupid question. "Sorry." I whispered patting his head.

"No no, it's ok." Goten said floating into the air to let me stand back up. When I stood up the 'normal' way, Goten looked at me like I was crazy but didn't say anything. "So, do ya wanna train today after breakfast?"

"I don't know Goten; you should let Chi rest for a little while." Mom said putting a plate full of pancakes in front of me as soon as I sat down.

"I might." I said not wanting to plan to far ahead just in case this was all just a dream.

"Awesome" Ten said digging into his own plate of pancakes.

"Yea, way cool." I whispered pouring syrup on my pancakes.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	18. Mr P & Vege

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 18**: Mr. P & Vege

"So, now that you're caught up, how bout you catch us up?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow.

It took a few good minutes but I described every little detail...ok maybe not every little part of what had take place. I did tell about the fights, going shopping and the incident in Stockman's lab.

I decided I'd go see Piccolo on the issue at hand. If I wasn't asleep then he should be able to figure things out, but if I was then I'd just have to wait to wake up.

"Be home in time for dinner, your dad will want to talk to you about what happened." Chichi said filling the sink to start on the dishes.

"All right mum, promise." I answered before standing and leaving.

Once outside I found Mr. P easily enough and used instant transmission.

The sound of a waterfall came from behind as the scene changed from that of the front yard to a forest of woods. Turning to face the waterfall I found Piccolo floating in deep meditation, a ball of energy surrounding him causing the water to cascade around the energy.

"Gochi" Piccolo said opening his eyes. He didn't smile or say welcome back, just stared at me as if I'd disappear at any moment.

"Mr. Piccolo" I replied even though he hadn't asked anything.

"You're probably wondering how you got back home?" he asked more as a statement than a question. Of course I wanted to know, but instead I just nodded. Piccolo wasn't someone to smart off to. "I'm not sure either. For the time being we've told Chichi and the rest that Goku did in fact find the dragon balls and wish you back, he didn't though." Piccolo said floating in the air with his arms folded across his chest in front of me.

"So?"

"So, you're here and we don't quite know how you got here." Piccolo answered frowning. "You could be an imposter, but your ki would be slightly different, no matter how good of an imposter you are. That or you would do or say something that isn't you. We can't say that the experience you've went through, wherever you went, hasn't changed you at least in some small way though."

"When did I come back?" I asked knowing I'd fallen asleep sometime in the early hours of the morning.

"Sometime this morning. We weren't expecting you to just show up out of the blue like you did." Piccolo said glancing in the direction of my house.

"Ha!" Vege's voice yelled from above giving me seconds to dodge before the kamehameha hit. I did of course dodge, but I didn't get out unscathed. My bottom of my tank top and part of my jeans were burnt black.

"Vege!" I yelled smiling before charging a Big Bang and flashing behind him at the last second.

"Big Bang!" I got him in the center of the back, leaving a whole in his blue fighting suit.

He quickly recovered and charged at me, shooting off mini ki blast before actually trying to hit me.

Dodging yet another punch, I decided to move to attack by sending a kick to the side of his chest. He blocked though throwing in a punch to my face. Catching his fist, I charged a ki in the same hand and released before pulling him toward me and smacking my head to the top of his. He fell a few feet, rubbing the spot on his head I'd hit.

"Damn you brat, that hurt." He complained folding his arms over his chest.

"All's fair Vege" I said shrugging. "How much longer you think I've got before I get sent back?" I asked looking to Piccolo.

"I'm not sure. You might be able to stay here or you might be sent back right now." He answered looking over to Vegeta who shook his head. Neither one seemed happy about not knowing what was going on, but I was sure if anyone figured it out, it would be them, Bulma and Gohan.

"How long have I been gone for?" I knew I'd been in New York for about a week already, but that didn't mean the time zone for them wasn't different for here.

"Almost a week" Piccolo answered not looking happy about it at all. Seven whole days and he still hadn't figured it out; of course he'd be ticked off.

"What's dad been up to?" I asked, looking to Vege. "Him, Trunks and Pan went off to look for the black star dragon balls. If they don't find them within a year then the earth will be destroyed." The question of why Vegeta didn't go with them crossed my mind but I stuck with the one that wouldn't get me blown to bits.

"Pan?" why in the world would they let Pan do something like that?

"She wasn't supposed to go, but she snuck on anyway." Vegeta said. "You and your brother's turned that child into a devil."

"Good." I said laughing. "It'll keep Gohan from turning to slush." I never saw Gohan training any more.

"Yea" he answered smiling.

"So, I can see how Gohan got out of going, but how did Goten?" Did Ten just not want to go and everyone was ok with it? Was he going to go but didn't make it in time so they left him behind?

"He was out on a date, about to go to Capsule Corp when Pan pushed the launch button early and he was left behind. Since you just got back early this morning, Kakarot's probably just heard about it."

"O"

We then went into a descusion on all the things I'd done since suddenly disappearing.

"Seven days and you've did that much damage?" Piccolo asked rubbing his forehead.

"Hmpt I'm not surprised." Vege said rolling his eyes, a hint of a smile making his eye brow twitch.

"Of course not. Are you proud of the monster you've made Vegeta?" Piccolo asked folding his arms across his chest again.

"Hey! I'm still here ya know?" I hated it when people talked about me as if I wasn't right there with them. "Anyway I promised to spar with Ten, so if you've got no other explanation on how I've gotten back home, or how much longer I've got before I could be sent back, I think I'll get as much fighting in now so I don't try killing Raph when I get back. He's been extra weird ever since we got back from Stocks lab."

I was just about to take my leave when Piccolo spoke up, looking deep in thought. "I've been wondering about that. Is there anything unique about the lab that stuck out? Are you sure you don't remember anything that took place while there?"

"No, not really. I mean when I woke up I had those needles, like I said, and he was hooking up a bag of green gunk Raph called 'Ooze' but beside that, I was passed out. Raph had said we'd been there for about 24 hours so I guess anything could have happened." Shrugging I looked back down at my arm, not a scratch in sight. "We could have Bulma check me over just to make sure every thing's still in tack?" I asked glancing down at myself. I still had both arms, legs, a tail and the rest, but that didn't mean there wasn't an extra something Stock had put in me. A tracking device? Bomb? Mad scientist could do anything… that's why they were dubbed Mad in the first place, and Stockman was defiantly crazy.

"That's a good idea." Piccolo said with a nod before looking to Vegeta. "You go with her so Bulma doesn't think some things up. Blame it on a fight or something." Vege didn't look happy about being bossed around but he agreed and shot into the air. I couldn't help but wonder if I'd see Piccolo again, what if I was sent back to New York?

"We'll figure this out kid." He said as if reading my mind.

I nodded and followed after Vege.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	19. Flash

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 19**: Flash

"So you want me to check Chi with any and every test imaginable, but don't know why?" Bulma asked; her blue hair was pulled into a bun with her glasses straight on her face. She was sitting at her computer when we'd come in so she still had a lab coat on. If I didn't know better I'd of said she was a mad scientist as well.

"Just get it done woman" Vegeta gruffed before turning and leaving the lab.

"Man its good ta be home." I laughed hopping to lighten the mood.

"I missed you too Chi." Bulma said standing up. "How about those test then?" she asked walking out the door and to the med room. She'd told me once a long time ago that the only reason she'd built it was because Vegeta had the habit of training so much he crawled out of the training room sometimes. "Vegeta hasn't even walked near the training room since he'd found out about your sudden disappearance. You really did scare him, even if he won't say it." Bulma said while gathers a bunch of medical stuff.

"Yea? I thought he seemed a little off." I commented glancing out the door.

"Well let's get started on those tests then shall we? You can tell me what happened after you disappeared while we're at it." Bulma said tossing a hospital grown at me before leaving the room so I could change.

The tests took longer than I would have liked, and we wouldn't know anything until tomorrow, but it was good to get it done. Maybe there wasn't anything wrong with me. Maybe the dragon had put a time limit on the spell to let me come back home after a certain amount of time.

'Do I really want to put off New York and the boys like they didn't exist though?' that question kept creeping up several times through the testing, and I still didn't have an answer to it. My heart hurt and every time I looked at my hand I'd see a green one there, but I didn't know who's it was and why I was so confused. I should have been happy I was home… but it just didn't feel like home anymore… and that confused me as well.

When I got home Ten didn't ask to spar with me like I'd expected. Maybe he was to into the TV, but I was glad he didn't. I walked up to my room and crashed for the rest of the night, but didn't sleep.

'You can't have your cake and eat it too' a voice that sounded a lot like mom said in the back of my mind every time my eyes would start to close.

I must have passed out though because when I woke up, the birds were chirping and Goten was yelling at the TV.

Looking to a clock on my nightstand. 10:50 in the morning, what was today anyway? Sitting up I looked out the window above my bed one more time before standing up.

After changing into a red tank top, black gym shorts and slipping on my black sneakers, I walked down stairs and sat on the couch beside Ten.

"What's taday?" I asked with a yawn.

"Saturday" Goten said turning up the volume.

"Not too loud Tenten or you'll go deaf." I was just about to stand up to get breakfast when I was stopped in my tracks.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" the introduction to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles sang.

"Aww man, season 5? I've already seen all these!" Goten whined like a kid not getting their way.

"Shh" I whispered sitting back down on the couch.

"…Two, Three, Go! Turtles!"

"Sis?" Goten asked questioningly.

"Hmm" I asked looking away from the TV.

"You alright?" Ten asked turning the volume down on the TV.

"Yea" I answered with a nod before standing. Some of the results to the test taken were supposed to be ready.

"Going back over to Vegheads taday?" Ten asked, face already back in the TV.

"Yea, Bulma said she wanted to talk." I shrugged hopping he'd believe. Mr. P and Vege had both said it would be better to keep everyone who didn't need to know in the dark over the whole thing. The less they knew, the better.

"No Goten its 'Are you going over to Vegeta's house today?'. Please at least try and use proper grammar." Mom said coming in from the kitchen. "You're not going to get something to eat before you go?"

"Na." I answered glancing back at the TV. Raph was yelling at Mikey for doing something stupid it seemed. Mikey always did something stupid though. Laughing I walked out the front door and shot into the sky.

Minutes later I stood in front of Capsule Corp. Sighing I let myself in, following Bulma's Ki signature to the lab. "Knock knock" I said while knocking on the door.

"Gochi, glad you stopped by." Bulma said standing up. After motioning for me to follow, she exited the lab and walked down the hall to the med room. "Now, as far as I've seen there really isn't anything wrong with you. Bones are still in tack, blood samples have all come back as fine, and your reflexes are all still strong, if not better. Really, I don't see why Vegeta's so worked up. Vision's fine, temperatures normal, everything so far has come out fine. No broken bones, missing limbs or what have you. Your irons a little low but that's normal for a teenage girl." Bulma said looking over the few notes she'd gotten out of all the tests so far.

While she was doing that I was staring up at the monitors on the other side of the room. There were three of them labeled with name, heart rate, blood pressure, and other things.

"Goku, Trunks and Pan." I read aloud from the one closest to me to the farthest.

"Hmm?" Bulma asked. "O, yea, they're still up in space. I think they wished you back with the Namek Dragon Balls or something." Bulma said before turning back to the folder with my information on it. "Really, you're perfectly fine." She continued laying the folder closed on the table.

"That's" I started but was cut short when the room seemed to flash from the room I was in to me standing in the turtles layer.

"Chi?" Raph asked from behind but I didn't even get the chance to turn an look because the room changed again to that of the med room.

"Gochi!" Bulma yelled her hand around my wrist.

"No…" I whispered scared shitless, what was wrong with me? No, I was not ok…something was defiantly wrong we just didn't get the results back to prove it.

"Gochi, it's rude to IT when someone's talking to you." She looked very pissed off, but it wasn't my fault. "Chi? Is everything all right?" she asked a hint of concern shinning in her blue eyes.

"Yea… No wait I need to talk to Uncle Vegeta!" I said running out the door. I found him in the training room, robots flying around him and gravity set so high I was surprised he wasn't in Saiyan mode. "Vege!" I yelled banging on the door. "It happened again!"

The door sprang open at that and Vegeta stood in the door frame, a look of freight plastered all over his face. It didn't suit him. "When?" he asked glancing down the hall in both directions before grabbing my arm and forcing me to follow.

"Just now." I answered seeking out Piccolo's Ki. He was in the same place I'd saw him yesterday. "You don't think this has anything to do with what happened at the lab while I was unconscious do you?"

"I don't know, when all the results come back we might know a little more, but as of right now we've got nothing."

"Yea, I know. Piccolo?"

"Yea." He answered before I preformed instant transmission. "Really, you need to let me teach ya that one. It saves on time like you wouldn't believe." I said prying his fingers from around my arm. "Thanks but no thanks." He said looking a little green under the eyes.

After going over the results of the tests that had come in, I then had to tell of the brief flash of 'realms' from here to New York and then back again. I didn't tell how when I'd heard Raph's voice my heart skipped a beat or that when I'd come back here again I was slightly disappointed, they wouldn't understand even if I did tell them, not that I really understood to much myself.

After going over all the information we'd gathered so far and the events that took place, Piccolo declared he needed time to meditate alone, and Vegeta said he was supposed to go shopping with Bulla, leaving me to find something to do by myself.

Since I didn't really know anywhere else to go, I decided to just go back home. It was on the flight home though, that the thought of asking Dende if he knew anything popped into my mind. He was the guardian of the earth after all, and if he didn't know anything then Mr. Popo was bound to know at least a little more than Piccolo, Vege or myself.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	20. Fortuneteller Baba

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 20**: Fortuneteller Baba

"Mr. Popo!" I yelled landing on the platform of the watch tower. As soon as I'd said his name, Mr. Popo popped out of nowhere right in front of me.

"Yes Gochi?" He asked blinking. He probably knew exactly why I was here, but I didn't say anything. I figured I'd ask Dende first before turning to him.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Den is would ya?" I asked glancing over to the small building.

"Yes" he answered before turning and walking away.

It felt like an eternity had gone by before we finally found Dende, but that was probably just because I was in a hurry to find out what was happening.

"Hello Chi" Dende said while turning to face us. He was getting better with that whole inner eye see all junk.

"Creepy" I laughed.

"Yea, just a little hu?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"So… you know what happened?" I asked glancing over to Mr. Popo. They both nodded, Dende looking sad at the thought. "Then can you tell me how I got back? Mr. Know Everything Guardian?"

When he didn't answer for some time, I couldn't help but feel as if he did know and just wasn't telling me. "Well?" I asked again. He glanced over to Mr. Popo who shook his head. "What the heck guys?! This is my life; don't I deserve to know what's going on too?"

"Yes, you should… but it doesn't work that way Gochi." Dende said looking to the ground.

"So will it happen again anytime soon? Because that last one shocked the hell out of me!" I was angry they knew something I didn't, seeing as it was my life and I felt I like should know but wasn't being told.

"T..." Dende started but stopped when his eyes locked onto Popo's. "Look, I'm sorry but it's for the best that I not tell you. If you don't like the results then you could change the future, and that wouldn't be good." Dende said looking anywhere but at me.

"Really? Well what if I don't like this? You not telling me and all?" I asked, the wind around me was starting to pick up. 'Breath' a voice in my head said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in before releasing the air and opening my eyes at the same time.

"Better?" Dende asked.

"No" I stated. I still didn't know what I'd come to learn and what I had heard just ticked me off.

"I am sorry Chi, but I'm not allowed to tell you." Dende whispered with a frown.

"How do you know then? How did you come to find out something Piccolo, Vege, Bulma and I still don't know?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Baba informed both Dende and I, and she left us with the strict rule not to tell you when you came." Mr. Popo said.

"Baba? The old hag that lives below the Watch Tower here?" I asked skeptically. Sure, she could see the things that were taking place while they were happening in that crystal ball of hers, but the future too?

"Yes and this old hag can read your mind as well!" a voice said from the entrance of the room. All eyes turned to look toward the new voice.

"Baba?" I asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"That's Grand Fortuneteller Baba to you ungrateful hybrid." She said anger heavy in her voice.

"Hmpt. Sorry okay?" I asked not meaning it. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"…Not!" Baba said folding her arms over her chest and looking away before closing her eyes.

"Please Lady Baba! It's not like it'll change anything now. What's the point in hiding it from her?" Dende asked still looking sad that he wasn't able to tell me himself.

"You want the truth Gochi?" Baba asked, brows knitted together while fire seemed to dance behind her eyes.

"Yea?" I asked not so sure any more.

"You were an accident. Chichi wasn't ever supposed to have twins when she got pregnant with Goten. When Pilaf made the wish on the dragon balls he unwittingly sent you to the very dimension you would have been born in if you hadn't been accidentally stuck in this one." Baba said in a voice that just dared me to question her knowledge. "You were so much of an accident I myself still don't know how it happened. Is that enough or shall I go on?" she asked smugly, silence following.

"Whatever" I whispered. I didn't need to or want to take the crap this old woman was dishing out. She was probably so old, half the junk she spouted out didn't make it to her ears, leaving her deaf to even her own thoughts. "Check your hearing aids old bat." I whispered before transporting back home.

"I don't care what she says; I'm not just some accident." I growled in a whisper while stomping up the stairs to my room. Thankfully I didn't break the stairs on the way up or mom would have killed me with the pan of doom.

"Everything alright Chi?" Goten asked sitting at the end of my bed.

"Yea… I guess." I answered.

"You still haven't spared with me. Feeling up to it?" he asked, probably thinking it could help clear my mind or something.

"Yea… I guess." I answered again this time with a shrug before standing up and following Goten out the door.

"Don't cry when I beat ya, alright?" Ten asked once we were far enough from the house.

"Yea, don't cry when you're eating your words." I laughed sliding into a fighting stance.

"Hmpt sure sure little sis." Ten said also getting into a fighting stance.

"Go!" we yelled at the same time. Shooting forward I charged a ki blast and right before reaching Goten, used zanzoken causing me to 'vanish' and 'reappear' behind Goten. After releasing the ki blast Goten knocked it aside and charged his own kamehameha.

"Galick-Ho!" I yelled at the same time Ten yelled "ha". Both attacks met in the middle but after awhile mine over took Goten's forcing him to dodge out of the way.

Slipping back into a fighting stance, I charged another ki and shot it before shooting forward.

"Haha!" he yelled at the same time I swung my fist, only for it to go through the mirage and get kicked in the back by Goten. Turning around I swung again nailing him in the stomach.

"Haha" I mimicked before charging a ki and releasing it with the other hand which left a small hole in his shirt.

"Awww mom won't like that!" Ten taunted holding the shirt so he could see through to the ground.

"Shouldn't have worn that shirt then hu?" I asked before sending a kick to his head which he blocked easily.

He smiled a son grin and slid into his fighting stance. "Really sis?" he asked.

"Yep." I answered.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	21. Welcome Home Gochi!

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 21**: Welcome Home Gochi!

I didn't know how long we'd fought for, but I did know I felt a lot better. I'd been so stressed over everything that had happened today, and until the fight with Ten, I'd been afraid of blowing up in anger and frustration at the first unluckiest person to approach. Ten must have been stressing over things too, he hadn't held back even a little, which was best, because neither did I. I couldn't help but smile at how much he'd grown in power and control. Sure he practiced with dad on occasion, but recently Goku had been more focused on training Uub that he'd nearly completely forgotten about his own family. Every now an then Gohan or I would have to go up to Dende's and drag his butt back home just to sit down to dinner and have a normal at home meal with the lot of us, which now consisted of Gohan's wife Videl and daughter Pan and on occasion one of Tens many girlfriends. Maybe that's why he was stressing now, maybe he'd just had a bad break up… and I wasn't there to talk him through it. So now I felt even worse just thinking about that.

Glancing over to Ten I couldn't help but smile at his clothes, mom was going to kill him… and then me for letting him forget to change into something more appropriate to fight in. "You really should have changed your clothes before we headed out to fight bro." I laughed slightly which grew after he glanced over at me with an 'well it's your fault' accusing glare. "It is not my fault; you're the one who flew into the air to hunt down a location to fight without considering what you were wearing. And besides, you knew I'd say yes to the challenge, why didn't you change before hand?"

"Well… I don't know, you're supposed to be the more mature one, why didn't you remind me?" he taunted back. Me? Mature? Ha! Being mature was something old or boring people did, and dad was never mature so why should his children be?... Well besides Gohan that is, he's always mature, which just goes to show how boring and weak mature people are.

We landed outside the house with a few minutes to spare before curfew, which was eight o'clock on the dot and dinner was always at eight thirty. The punishment for breaking curfew? Every minute you were late, that's how late your dinner would be, but just for you the curfew breaker, everyone else would get to eat on time… which sucks if everyone's home for dinner that night because there might not be any left by the time you actually get to eat.

"O thank goodness! I didn't break curfew again tonight!" Goten sighed dramatically while whipping both invisible and real sweat from his brow.

"Hey, watch were you throw that stuff bro!" I laughed fake dodging to the left before tackling him to the ground like a football player going after the opposite team.

"No fighting in the house Gochi, you know moms rules." Gohan ordered before letting a Son smile spread across his face. "Don't I get a hug?" he asked after helping Goten to his feet.

'Well, he asked for it." I thought lunging for him next.

"Dog pile!" Goten yelled after I'd knocked Gohan to the ground.

"No… Goten… no!" Gohan laughed out trying to pry the two us off at the same time as we began tickling him into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Show no mercy!" Ten an I yelled at the same time, laughing right along.

"Gochi, Goten, Gohan! Time for dinner!" Mom yelled from in the kitchen, which caused all three of us to stand up instantly at the thought of food.

"Hey… why's the kitchen light off?" I asked, noticing the lack of light for the first time since arriving.

"Don't know," Gohan answered, sounding as if he really honestly didn't know. "The light was on after I went in here to see what you two were up to." He answered, glancing from Ten and I and back to the lightless kitchen again. If it weren't for Goten's sudden snickering, I probably would have gotten worried at this point. But Goten wasn't a very good actor, so he kind of ruined it for Gohan who was trying his hardest to look very concerned. If he was concerned though, he wouldn't have waited for us to decide what to do; he would have rushed in to save the day.

Rolling my eyes, I went ahead and acted as if I didn't already have an idea of what was going on. "Maybe we should go in and see if everything's alright?" I asked sounding very worried.

"Yea! Let's go!" Goten exclaimed, but before he could take the lead, Gohan stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. "O, right, ladies first?" he asked glancing over to me. Shrugging, I nodded and went in ahead of the boys, Goten after me with Gohan in the rear.

"Mom?" I asked as Gohan went for the lights.

"SURPRISE!" the lights clicked on and everyone jumped out from behind the table, which had been elongated for just the occasion. A banner saying "Welcome Home" hung from the ceiling and a chocolate cake large enough for the whole Z group sat in the middle of the table with Welcome Home Gochi written in gold letters and white, gold and pink flowers covering the rest of the large chocolate icing covered chocolate cake.

"Wow." I whispered, still shocked even though I figured something like this was coming. The lights were never off in the kitchen at night, even if no one was in there. Looking around the room, I couldn't help but feel a tinge of pain for the people who weren't there. Dad, Pan and Trunks were out in space still hunting down black star balls, and Dende and Popo were probably were still feeling bad about what I'd learnt from Baba earlier that day. Mr. Piccolo wasn't allowed to go into mom's house anymore because of all the things he'd done (like kid napping Gohan and making him live out in the woods all by himself and not helping Goku get his driver's license all those years ago) so that's why he wasn't there, but I didn't know why Vegeta wasn't lined up in the bunch. I understood why he wouldn't want to do the surprise thing, but it didn't make since that he wasn't at least leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest glaring at everyone like they'd lost their minds.

I tried not to dwell on any of this though as Goten and I both ran to our respected rooms to change our clothes before heading back down stairs just in time, seeing as mom had started handing out plates of food to everyone as Goten and I sat down at the table.

"So Chi, I was looking over the rest of your paper work," Bulma started but was cut off by mom.

"Paper work? What paper work?" Chichi asked looking to Bulma for an answer.

"O, well Vegeta wanted me to do a check up on Chi here to make sure she was okay. You know how worried he's been over Gochi's sudden disappearance due to the wish." Bulma answered honestly.

"O, well, what'd you find out?" mom asked setting another plate down, this time in front of Oolong who said thanks before digging in.

"O, well that's what I was about to tell Gochi." Bulma smiled at me before continuing. "Everything looked fine to me. Like I said this morning, a little low on the iron, but what young teenage girl isn't?"

"O, well that's good." Mom sighed, happy with the results, but I wasn't. I now knew something was wrong, I just didn't know how. How could I have been a mistake? I didn't even believe in mistakes, everything happened for a reason, right?… And maybe that was it. I stood suddenly, realization dawning on me at that moment. "Everything happens for a reason!" I exclaimed, completely forgetting what had been taking place right in front of me.

"It does, doesn't it sweetie." Mom laughed, putting a plat in front of me. "Now sit down and eat you dinner. No cake until everyone's done." Mom said directing the last part to the whole table before heading back in to get her own plate.

So, only half reluctantly, I sat back down and ate dinner, my mind as far away from the table and the people around it, as the turtles were from this very universe.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	22. You Pervert!

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 22**: You Pervert!

The party was awesome and everyone had a good time talking about any and everything. Bulma even talked about a new experiment she was working on, a cure of all cures. She explained how she was looking into a way to use Piccolos healing ability to develop a flu shot, that when once finished, would be able to be given to the public before flu season. Once that was done, she would step it up to try and find a lasting cure. A cure that would only need to be given once to a person and said person would be free of any major flu viruses, but that was thinking into the far away future. She had to figure out a way to change Piccolos healing ability's into a stable liquid compound first. She had gone on and on, but I tuned her out after the first half hour or so, so I didn't know what else she and her team were planning.

Goten and Krillin talked about girls, yep he just went through a bad break up while I was gone, which only made me feel horrible as a sister. I think the last girls name was Rachel… or was it Monica? Anyway, Android 18, her daughter Marron, and Bulla all talked about different clothes and the types they liked best. Of course Mar didn't know too much about different styles and accessories, but that didn't mean she didn't try.

All in all the party had been a smashing success, and I was defiantly glad to be home. Now I laid in my bed starring up at the little green glowing fake stars plastered all around the celling wondering when I'd be sent back to the turtle's universe. At least I understood why I'd been sent to this universe first. If I'd been born in the turtles universe I wouldn't be a Z fighter, meaning I wouldn't be able to protect my turtle universe family or myself for that matter, and I certainly wouldn't be able to keep up with the turtles in the fighting ring if I'd started off in the turtle universe. There would also be the fact that I wouldn't have been used to seeing different kinds of people. Growing up in the Z universe meant I'd gotten to see many different "people" and grew up believing that was normal. Had I grown up in New York City, a place without fox men like Shu or short pig people like Oolong, I probably would have freaked out considerably when I'd first seen the turtles. Everyone in the turtle universe all looked the same, besides the size, height, and color. So the statement 'everything happens for a reason' was so true in this situation. But then if I wasn't different, maybe I wouldn't have ever met the turtles to begin with. Maybe I would have been born in New York City with the thousands of other people that are born and raised there without a clue as to what really took place down in the sewers below.

So there it was. The truth… and I didn't feel angry or sad about it anymore either. "I accept it." I whispered with a slight frown. Just because I accepted it didn't mean I had to be happy about it. The thought of never knowing where I'd wake up or if I'd just disappear from one universe and reappear the next second scared me quite a bit. What if I went to bed and woke up wound up in an alley only to have Doctor Stockman's men find me and bring me back to the lab to do experiments on me till I woke up? See? Freaky! "I wish I'd just stay in one universe." I sighed letting my eyes glaze over, which caused the stars to blur before falling into a deep sleep.

-The next morning-

"Raph! Get up, training starts in ten minutes." Leo yelled from outside in the hall while banging on the door.

"In amimute" Raphs voice grumbled out from what sounded like just above my head. Was I dreaming about the turtles? However this was so weird and defiantly felt way too real to be a dream. So maybe I'd zipped back to the turtle's universe? But why would Raph's voice sound from so close… unless it just sounded close and he wasn't actually lying right next to me while my head rested on his arm… which couldn't be real because that would mean that sometime during the night I'd been transported and then spent the remainder of the night curled up in Raph's arms… 'gross!'… or was it?

What sounded like a yawn escaping was heard just before he turned on his side and wrapped the arm not being used as a pillow around my waste, pulling me in closer to his chest and resting his head right above mine. My face felt like it was on fire when he took a deep breath in, as if in love with the shampoo I'd used just that night to wash my hair with. "Mmm" he sighed as if answering a question only he himself heard.

"Raph! Up! Now!" Leo yelled, once again pounding on the door.

"Damn it! I'm up, I'm up!" Raph yelled as he tried to sit up only to finally find out that his arm was being used as a pillow by my head. "What the?... GOCHI!" he yelped in shock, before the shocked face was taken over by a look of excited joy then realization dawned, as he realized we were both in the same bed together.

"Awkward" Mikey whispered as he walked by the door and heard Raph yell out my name. "Dude, hahaha you loved her didn't ya?" Mikey asked scratching his grumbling stomach. It was obviously breakfast time in Mikey's stomachs opinion. When he stopped laughing long enough to view the scene in front of him, his face blushed scarlet and he nearly choked on his now soft chuckles. "Dang dude! I didn't know it was serious!" he blanched as if the thought of his best friend and brother dating made him sick to his stomach. "Wait…Chi, your home? Your home!" he then ran down the hall squealing like a mad pig while happily screaming at the top of his lungs "Chi's home! Chi's home!" which sounded like 'Cheese home!' instead.

"Ummm… I think it's time for practice." I whispered before Leo could come in and reprimand Raph and I on a situation neither one of us had any control over.

"Yea… ummm… sorry bout all…" he whispered back as a blush blossomed over his face while he indicated our current situation.

I laughed, trying to control my own blushing fit and failing miserably. "It's… it's cool Raph," I choke laughed before lightly kissing his check. "Better you then Leo." I added as I sat up to let Raph have his arm back.

The comment had made him laugh before he sat up and stood up out of bed. "Thanks" he laughed while grabbing his sai's and eye mask, which I hadn't even noticed wasn't on until he went to put it on. I hadn't even notice they didn't wear their masks while they sleep. 'Wonder if they qualify that as sleeping naked since they don't usually wear normal clothes?' He also slipped on his knee and elbow pads before tying his belt around his waist and tucking his sais in their place.

"For a turtle you sure do wear a lot of cloth." I joked searching for my own stash of clothes.

"What's the fun running around naked?" Raph asked before adding in a whisper he obviously thought I couldn't hear. "Unless ya have someone ta do it with."

Straightening back up, I fake gasped. "You're a pervert!" I laughed as he his blush deepened to crimson while he nearly tripped out the door in his haste to leave the room.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	23. Kind Of Like A Mind Link

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 23**: Kind Of Like A Mind Link

I had decided to just fall back to sleep instead of trying to deal with what had happened that morning. By the time I had decided to get up for the day, Mikey had already told the others about this morning's crazy scene, about how his innocent eyes would never be the same again and he'd never be able to look at the two of us the same again, but whatever, he wasn't Raph, who had been chewed out by Leo by that time while Splinter at least tried to understand the fragile situation for what it was, complete and utter kayos. Don honestly didn't care either way, just glad to have a part of the family back after I'd gone missing… How did I know all this? Well I was now having brunch with Mikey, and blabber mouth Mikey was giving me the whole story. He would have started from the very beginning if I hadn't reminded him that I myself had been there too. He'd shrugged and laughed before starting the story from the point of when he started yelling that I was back home.

"So just because Leo was put in charge of the lot of you while out on patrol, he thinks that he can yell at Raphie for no reason at all?" I asked after swallowing the spoon full of Reese's Peanut Butter Puffs I'd decided to eat for brunch. Mikey nodded his head in answer but shrugged after.

"Not like we have any say in it, and Master Splinter doesn't really care as long as were all safe and stay out of trouble." Mikey sighed standing up.

"Plans for today?" I asked as I put my now empty bowl into the sink, I'd wash it later.

"Video games!" was his only answer which I laughed at. Of course it was video games, not like there was anything else for him to do besides cause trouble.

"Well, have fun, I think I'm going to train a little bit." I answered knowing this would draw his attention.

"Train? As in fighting?" he asked, stopping in his search for the TV remote.

"There's another type of training?" I asked with a hint of fake bemuse, which he followed with a fake laugh full of sarcasm.

"Very funny lil sis. So, can I watch?" he asked, hope that I'd say yes was dripping so thick from his words that I'd have had to have been heartless to say no, so I didn't.

"Yes Mikey, of course you can watch. But first I need to go change my clothes."

After changing into a pair of sweat pants, because my fighting gee was back at home, and a tank top, I walked to the dojo, where Mikey was waiting, bare footed and hair tied into a small bun on the top of my head.

"Cute cute!" Mikey whooped out followed by a whistle.

"Thanks M. Now quite, I've got to meditate before I practice." I laughed, bowing in at the mat before walking to the center of the mat to sit Indian style on the floor. Taking a deep breath in, I let my mind wonder as I blocked out the rest of the world around me. A soft hum filled my mind as my body lifted off the floor a few inches and the built up energy of the day formed a ball around my body in a protective shield. I was several minutes into my meditation when I heard it, and at first I'd just dubbed it as my own imagination seeing as there was no way I could have heard what I'd thought I heard. When I heard it again though, this time more stern, I couldn't ignore it any long. What had I heard? Well I'd thought I had heard Piccolos voice calling out my name, trying to gain my attention, but I hadn't been for certain the first time. The second time however, I knew it was him. Somehow, someway, he'd formed some kind of link between both of our meditative minds to communicate between dimensions… kind of like a mind link… crazy awesome.

'Mr. Piccolo?' I asked, hopping I hadn't lost my mind completely with so many dimensional travels.

'Yes Gochi, it's me, and no, you haven't lost your mind. Also, yes I know that I am the awesome. Now if you could focus a little more and not let your thoughts wonder, I need to tell you what's happening.' He stated all of this in a monotone voice, but I knew he was glad he'd gotten through to me.

'Ie ie, captain!' I answered with a visual image in my mind of me saluting him while trying to clear my mind of anything I didn't need to be thinking of right at that moment… like this morning's awkward wake up next to Raph.

'WHAT?!' Piccolo bellowed throw the mind link.

'O shit… he heard that?…'

'Of course I bloody well heard that! Now what the hell did that mean?'

So then I had to explain to Piccolo about the awkward morning I'd woken up to and how it really was nothing. He'd simply scuffed off the idea, either not wanting to go further into something he honestly didn't care about, or to agitated at the fact that he didn't have any say in who I dated whether he liked it or not.

'No, I'm not happy that I can't control my pupil's love lives, but that doesn't mean I've got to like it.' Piccolo growled out once again over hearing things he shouldn't have heard. 'Maybe if you didn't broadcast your thoughts like you were thinking into a microphone, you wouldn't have the problem you seem to be having right now.'

'Thank you Mr. P.'

'You're welcome, now focus, you're just as bad as your brother Goten. Did Dende tell you anything when you went to see him yesterday after going to Bulma's?'

At that question, my mind started flashing over all that had happened that day while at the watch tower, about how Baba had said I was an accident and how she hadn't even expected Chichi to have twins, then the flash of the party where the dots had finally clicked and I'd come to realize that nothings accident, things happen for a reason, sometimes it just took longer to see the whole picture.

'So you want to stay there in this New York of yours?' he asked even though it wasn't really a question.

'Yes… but… Baba mentioned something about how once I stay here for good… you lot might forget about me…'

'Forget you? That'd be like Vegeta giving up fighting for the rest of his life. No Gochi, we won't forget about you. Vegeta's already had a search party out hunting down the location of the dragon balls just to wish you back here for good so you wouldn't have to worry about when the next dimensional travel might be or where it might take you. Hey, I've got to go kid, but make sure to meditate everyday so I can keep you up to date on the dragon balls.' And then as suddenly as the whole conversation had started, it was over and all that was left was the soft humming noise from before.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	24. Patrolling!

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 24**: Patrolling!

"Please!" I begged, getting on my knees and giving Leo the best puppy dog look I could muster, which when put up against Mikey's wasn't that impressive, but still usually got the job done. "Please, please pleeaseee o fearless leader!"

"Hehehe, she's really layin it on thick aint she Raphie-Boy" Mikey whispered. The two of them were pretending to still be getting their things while I desperately tried to convince Leo to let me go out patrolling with them tonight. Mikey had warned me that it'd be difficult, but I hadn't known it be like trying to convince a brick wall to move.

"Your still grounded Chi, and even if you weren't I wouldn't feel confident in letting you tag along until Master Splinter gave his permission." Of course, it always came back to the rat.

"Well, what if Splinter say's its okay?" I asked hopping to my feet, ready to go ask Splinter right then and there.

"He's asleep right now Chi, maybe tomorrow night?" he asked hopping to avoid the unavoidable.

"You know I'm going to go out patrolling with you lot eventually Leonardo, it might as well be tonight." Yep, I was switching tactics, if begging wouldn't solve the problem, then I'd use logic, and the fact was that I was going to go, him liking it or not.

"Well then go tomorrow. Guys! Let's Go! The foot aren't going to wait all night!"

"Wait, you're going after the foot?" no way were they leaving me behind now!

"Yes and no, your still not coming Chi." I started to brag about how I was the toughest fighter in the group but he cut me off with. "I really don't care how strong you think you are Chi, you're not going and that's that." He said as if his word was law to all before adding with a shooing motion with his hands. "Why don't you go run along and do what it is girls like to do."

"O no he didn't!" Mikey whispered in exaggerated surprise earning a smack to the back of the head by Raph. "What'd ya do that for?!"

"What it is… grrrr why you arrogant little ass kissing amphibian!" I growled out letting the anger over take me even though I knew it wouldn't solve anything.

"What?" he asked looking confused and completely oblivious to the rising energy coming from his opponent, me.

"You heard me jerk, and you're not the boss of me. Something I'm not sad to remind you of." I stated sliding into a fighting stance. "So bring it Mr. I'm So Strong."

"O no no no, I know what you're doing. You're upset because you cant go so you want me to fight you and be stuck here with you so you don't have to sit at home alone. I'm not as stupid as Raph is Gochi." Leo laughed not even noticing said brother hidden in the shadows at the top of the stairs.

"Who you calling stupid Nerdo?" Raph growled out storming down the stairs in a fit of anger.

"Raph calm down, I didn't mean it, I was just joking." Leo answered giving his brother a stern look as if he could control his brothers outburst of anger by just apologizing and telling him to do just that, calm down.

"Who you callin stupid Nerdo!" Raph yelled now glaring daggers into his brothers eyes while stabbing his finger into Leo's chest.

"Back off Raph, I mean it." Leo obviously wasn't liking the situation he'd gotten himself in. They needed to be leaving soon if they wanted to get to the Foot's secret meeting before it was over, causing them to miss all of the important information he was hopping to acquire on tonight's patrol.

"Just let her come Leo!" Mikey whined actually getting tired of the arguing by this point. It had lost its entertainment once Raph had decided to step in.

"No Mikey, April said Chi's grounded for a week, which means no patrolling for that week." Leo answered sticking with his answer.

"She's going to come anyway so you might as well let her come so we can keep a better eye on her, or else it might turn into the scene from last time." Donny had just come in to throw his two cents in.

"Yea, like last time!" I added then "Hey! I totally had that in the bag until they called in reinforcements. I doubt even all of you could have handled that as well as I had."

"And yet you still got hurt. Plus we would have backed out. We know our limits and thus know when it's time to run." Leo countered smugly as if he'd won the fight.

"Yea, well I could have taken them, I just didn't want to hurt them. Plus Saiyons don't have limits, were limitless, and when we are defeated and live to tell about it, we become stronger!" I answered as if it should have been obvious. Limits? Really? Only weaklings had limits and I was no weakling. You didn't become the youngest Super Saiyon Two in existence without pushing at the "limits".

"You're still not coming."

…

"I can't believe Master Splinter let you tag along!" Leo whined, obviously not used to losing an argument.

"I can't believe he put you in charge of me!" I whined just as loud. I didn't need a baby sitter!

Leo huffed at the reminder "Well maybe you should have just stayed home then!"

"Not a chance!" I answered before deciding that hanging out with Leo sucked and ran up to Mikey and Raph who were still laughing it up over how Leo had lost the argument.

"Hey toots" Raph laughed as I jogged up between the two of them.

"Hey stud, so where's this foot meeting being held anyway?" I asked trying to feel out a large portion of energy gathered in one spot but came up with nothing.

"Well it's supposed to be in abandoned warehouse A5, which is just off the docks, not to hard ta find if ya know what your lookin for." Mikey answered doing a flip from one roof top to the next.

"And if ya don't?" I asked landing right behind him.

"Just stick with us." Raph answered clapping his hand against my back only to wince slightly from the pain of contact.

"Careful Raph, ya might hurt her." Mikey laughed before running on ahead so Raph couldn't smack him upside the head like always.

"Sorry hehe, I've been over exerting my energy's since this morning's training session. Too much stress." I answered trying and failing to bring my energy levels down. I wouldn't be surprised if Splinter couldn't feel the spike from all the way back at the layer, which was probably what had woke him up and stirred him from his room before patrol earlier.

It felt like an eternity later but we finally made it to the warehouse and was currently standing on the roof of a nearby building going over the tactic plan.

"So Mikey and Raph are going to go in and see whats going on while Leo and I check the perimeter, taking down any foot that might get in the way." Donny whispered the plan out once more just to make sure Mikey understood his part in all of this.

"Awesome… but where do I fit in?" I asked not quite liking where this plan was going.

"You? O I'm so very sorry Gochi, I'd completely forgot you where tagging along when Don and I where making up the plan earlier today!" Leo replied sarcastically. "Just stay up here and out of the way!" And that was that, there was not room or time to argue otherwise because Leo never let there be time. "Move out!" he whisper yelled just before Donny and himself split up to search the building and Mikey, with an apologetic frown, and Raph, after rolling his eyes at Leo's back, both jumped from roof to roof to get a better spot closer to an open window.

There was no way I was just going to sit and wait for their slow asses to come back and tell me what went down, if anything I'd find a way to get inside personally and find out for myself what the foot had planed… that was it! I'd go in myself undercover as one of them! Now all I needed was an outfit.

…

Five minutes, one knocked out naked foot ninja and a complete outfit change later, I was standing at the entrance waiting in line to get in.

"Next." The security guard barked indicating that it was finally my turn to step up to the door. "Password?" he asked. Password? What passward? He hadn't asked any of the others for a password!

"There isn't one smartass." I answered probably just a little to cockily for my own safty.

"Ha, just checking, go on in" Security Guard laughed propping open the door.

"When'd we start letting girls into the high club?" I heard another foot member ask from behind me, probably referring to the Foot clothes.

"No idea, but I like her, feisty little one." Security Guard barked out, he had one of those voices that once you heard it, you never forgot it.

Ignoring the conversations outside, I headed deeper into the layer, seeking out the window the boys were listening in at.

"What the hell! Is that Chi!" I heard Raph's frantic whisper from above as I imagined him quickly searching the rooftop of the building they'd left me on. "Chi!" he whispered hopping I'd hear. I gave him the benefit of the doubt and glanced up, making eye contact through the mask before going back to scan the room once more.

"Shhh, dude! What are you doing? You're gonna get us busted. Im sure that's not Chi, she wouldn't do… Holy moley Raph-man! That is Chi!" Mikey gasped as he too noticed me amongst the crowd.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	25. Just A Set-Up

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

Previously in Chapter 24

"What the hell! Is that Chi!" I heard Raph's frantic whisper from above as I imagined him quickly searching the rooftop of the building they'd left me on. "Chi!" he whispered hopping I'd hear. I gave him the benefit of the doubt and glanced up, making eye contact through the mask before going back to scan the room once more.

"Shhh, dude! What are you doing? You're gonna get us busted. Im sure that's not Chi, she wouldn't do… Holy moley Raph-man! That is Chi!" Mikey gasped as he too noticed me amongst the crowd.

**Chapter 25**: Just A Set-Up

"Hey Beautiful, I don't believe I've seen you around these parts before. Just get promoted?" a tall man decked out in Foot attire asked, drawing my attention away from the two scared shitless boys on the roof top.

"Yea, just got the suit today." I answered smugly as if I wasn't terrified of blowing the guy's cover and ruining the whole operation. 'Stay cool Chi, you've got this in the bag.'

"Nice." He answered but was cut off from saying any more as a large man with muscles as big as my head stepped onto the stage.

"Quite whelps!" He barked out drawing the attention to him instantly. There was no question who the strongest one amongst them were, this guy oozed both confidence and power, and yet all of that seemed to disappear in an instant as a man in a metal mask stepped up to the stage followed closely by a man I'd recognize from anywhere, Doctor Stockman.

"Death to the Freaks!" Beefy man bellowed, which was quickly followed by the crowd with "And all who follow in their foot prints!"

"The freaks have caused us nothing but hell ever since they crawled out of that hole they came from." Metal man crocked out in a raspy voice. The crowd boo'd at the mention of the 'freaks' which I could only imagine were the turtles. "And now they have an accomplice, a strong mutant female freak!" at this the crowd roared in anger, the thought of another freak tromping around in their city infuriated them to no end. "All is as planed however." Once again the crowd reacted to his words, seeming at piece that their leader had a plan in action to rid their city of its filth. "A tracking beacon had been placed into the female. We thought," he stated glaring down at Stockman. "we had lost the signal for a while, but luckily for Stockman, he was able to relocate the beacon and traced it to this very location. How lucky are we that our newest member is also the star for tonight's meeting!" Metal Face bellowed out the last part. "Seize her!" he ordered pointing directly at me.

"Who? Me?" I asked feigning innocents, even as the boys around me started closing in. 'If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get.' And like that I started taking down as many foot members as I could. Taking down the closest one with a foot in the face, I knocked down several more with a shock wave. The next few where a little more skilled then the first lot, they actually tried to dodge my attacks and send counter attacks, but they lasted about as long as the first group when I knocked them all out with small blast of ki shots.

"What the hell is she!" one foot yelled, freaking out bad enough to actually urinate himself.

"I'm not sure man!" another foot whimpered, shakily starring down at all the members of his family already unconscious on the floor while I took down more.

This was nothing! I honestly didn't know how Leo had thought I wouldn't be strong enough to handle this on my own! Sure the whole thing seemed to have been a set-up just to draw the turtles into a trap, which is probably how Leo had been able to overhear about the 'secret' meeting to start with, but that didn't mean I wasn't having a blast kicking these Foot Ninja's butts. Plus any excuse to get out of the layer was a good excuse to me.

"Stockman!" Metal Face's voice rasped in agitation. 'Someone's getting angry!' "Subdue her!" he ordered as he was forced to watch his men fall to the floor unconscious because of a simple mutant freak of a _girl_! Being defeated by a mutant I'm sure was one thing, but for said mutant to also be a girl, well that must have really been causing him a heart attack an a half.

I didn't even bother to glance up from the fight to see what Stockman was going to try an do to 'subdue' me. Whatever the little wannabe doctor had planned wasn't going work on me anyway, so I wasn't worried.

"Ye… yes Master Shredder" Stockman stuttered trying to gain control over his shaking limbs as he put his plan into action while I continued to try and knock out enough soldiers to make it back to the door and out of the building. I wasn't sure where the turtles had run off to, but I was kind of glad neither Mikey nor Raph had 'tried to save me' by busting in through the window from above.

Wouldn't ya know it though as soon as the thought passed through my mind, Raph's voice rang through the room. "Hey Freakman, how bout ya drop that metal box an I won't have ta kick your face in!" Raph yelled out, angry rage filling his voice.

"O good, look Stockman, now you have two freaks to play with." 'Shredder' taunted as Raph tried fighting his way into the building while I tried fighting my way out.

"What are you doing Raph! The exit is _that_ way!" I yelled, knocking out another Foot by spin kicking him in the face just hard enough to make him black out.

"Hit the button Stockman." Shredder ordered impatiently.

"Yes Master Shredder." Stockman replied, pressing what looked like a red button on his control pad while Raph yelled "You better not!" at the same time.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	26. Back in the Lab!

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

Previously in Chapter 25

"O good, look Stockman, now you have two freaks to play with." 'Shredder' taunted as Raph tried fighting his way into the building while I tried fighting my way out.

"What are you doing Raph! The exit is _that_ way!" I yelled, knocking out another Foot by spin kicking him in the face just hard enough to make him black out.

"Hit the button Stockman." Shredder ordered impatiently.

"Yes Master Shredder." Stockman replied, pressing what looked like a red button on his control pad while Raph yelled "You better not!" at the same time.

**Chapter 26**: Back in the Lab!

At that moment, time seemed to slow down to a crawl, and it wasn't because I stared moving faster, if anything I slowed down. Raph had become distracted as Stockman obeyed his masters wishes and was knocked in the back of his head, which caused him to fall unconscious to the ground and my world slowly had the lights turned out as an electric shock zapped throughout my entire body. The last thing that ran through my mind as my face smashed against the cold concert floor of the abandoned warehouse was 'The exits that way.' Probably because if Raph had bothered going in the right direction OUT of the warehouse, then at least one of us would be safe.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been out for, but when I finally did wake up, it was to a killer migraine. 'Those electric shocks can really get to ya.'

I must have involuntarily groaned in pain because Raphs voice spoke up from somewhere to the left. "Chi?" he sounded as bad as I felt.

"Yea Raphinator?" I asked, my voice coming out as a raspy croak.

"Just checking..." was all he answered with before silence followed for what felt like an eternity.

"...I'm sorry Raph." I whispered so soft I wasn't sure if he'd heard me or not. "I should have listened and just stayed home..."

I wasn't able to go on with my ramblings because Raph cut me off. "Gochi, if you really have a tracking device in you, they would have found you anywhere anyway, and had ya been at the layer, they would have gotten Master Splinter. So my brothers and I should be saying _we're sorry__. _You unknowingly saved our father from Shredder... but that can wait, what needs to happen now is we need to get out of here before Stockman..." speak of the devil and he shall appear. "comes back." Raph finished in a grumble as Stockman came stumbling into the lab, arms full of surgical equipment.

"Hello freaks." he said as he put his things down on a table. "How do you like those locks monkey freak?" He asked as he walked over to the table I was spread out on. He took several minutes checking over all of the restraints before nodding in self approval and turning back toward his table full of equipment. I hadn't even noticed that I couldn't break through the restraints till that moment. H must have heard me struggling with the restraints because he turned and glared at me in extreme hatred. "Try all you want freak. I've made a few upgrades to my lab since the last time you two escaped. Which wont be happening again any time soon." he then turned and started sorting through his equipment. "Now... where did I put that syringe"

"Syringe?! What needle?!" If there was one thing I hated most, it would be hospitals and their needles! Something my father and I both had a deep hatred toward. Stockman either didn't hear me or just chose to ignore me because he didn't say anything in response. He just kept searching through his things. Then, suddenly, he'd found what he was searching for and it was painfully obvious that the time for escape had come and gone.

He continued on with his work, acting as if Raph and I weren't even there. Maybe it helped him focus. Once I even thought I saw him hold up a glass vial and study its contents inside, only for him to shake his head in disapproval. He had then typed a few more things down on his computer before caping the vial and placing it with a few other multi colored vials that were obviously marked as mistakes before picking up another one filled with green liquid and started working with it. Several times he would go to either Raph or I and jab us with needles, drawing quite a large amount of blood each time.

I wasn't sure how much time had gone by, but I was positive it had been a few hours, and I couldn't help but feel worried about how much blood Raph had been drained of. To me, it was fine, but to Raph who didn't have the saiyon blood and strength like I do, was probably starting to feel the side effects of so much blood loss. I was glad when Stockman said told himself he would take a lunch break and work on this when he go back and that he didn't get paid enough for the hard work he did. I must have passed out from relief of Stockman leaving because no sooner had he made his way out the door and I'd closed my eyes for a brief moment, was I snapping my eyes open in alarm from Raph's voice screeching at Stockman to leave me alone, and that if he didn't, Raph would tear off his head the instant he was free from his cage, which was then followed by the sound of metal chains clanging and scrapping together. Of course Stockman didn't take Raph's threat seriously though and the next thing I knew, a sharp prick shot through my arm before the feeling of a very thick liquid was felt being pushed into my arm. I opened my eyes then, hoping it was all just in my head, but sadly, it wasn't. Stockman stood next to the metal bed I was spread out on, with a large syringe full of thick greenish brown liquid oozed into the blood vein he'd managed to find and jab. I didn't have a good feeling about this, that was for sure, but since I couldn't really do anything about it, I simply closed my eyes and tried to make a mind link to Mr. Piccolo. If anything, at least the meditation would be able to take my mind away from the current situation at hand.

...

It took a little while, but I was finally able to connect and get Mr. P's attention.

"Mr. P?" I asked for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"Gochi?" Piccolo asked, sounding a little shocked. "Where the hell have you been!" Yep, I knew he's freaked out. "Of course I'm freaking out! I pacifically instructed you to meditate every day! What if something happened to you and I... we weren't able to to locate the dragonball's in time to bring you back. I don't even know if we can since your in a whole different universe right now!"

"Nice cover there Mr. P, I missed you too, but I'm fine." 'even if I am currently being held captive at the bad guys lab being experimented on' I thought, unintentionally sending that thought to Piccolo through the mind link.

"You WHAT!" Piccolo bellowed out through the mind link. "You cant be left alone for a minute without causing some kind of trouble, can you?" he asked seeming very pissed off. "Why haven't you escaped yet then? I thought things there were weaker than here in our universe."

"Well... Thats the problem. I've been caught before... so they kind of..."

"Damn it Gochi! Thats it, you're coming home, now!" Piccolo growled obviously forgetting he still needed to find the dragonball's. "No, Krillen just came back with the last one over an hour ago. I don't care what that old witch Baba says, your part of this rag tag team of misfits and you need to come home."

"No...I cant, Ive got to help Raph get free first. Plus I'll be fine, I'm sure whatever that green shit Stockpoop just injected me with wont have any effect on me, I'm half saiyon after all." I then followed it with a mental image of my face plastered with a Son grin.

"Stockpoop?" Piccolo asked before sighing and continuing with a "Never mind. Your obviously in some kind of trouble Gochi and I'm not going to stand ideally by and watch you get yourself hurt for some boy you obviously have feelings towards." He grumbled.

"I DONT HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM!" I yelled back in self defense as my face blushed ten fold. I vaguely made out the sound of Stockman saying something about how my face isn't supposed to turn scarlet but was able to ignore both him and the pain as I focused even further on the mind link with Mr. Piccolo.

"Shhhh Gochi, did you just hear that?" Piccolo asked, obviously I was a little to focused and wasn't blocking my private thoughts well enough. "No, your not, but not that, I thought I just heard someone else's voice try and grab your attention."

"...chi" 'Was that Splinter just now?' I mentally wondered.

"Splinter?" Piccolo asked.

"Awww, finally, I was able to locate your spirit." Splinters wise old voice thought through the mind link. "Are you two okay?" He asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Umm... we could be worse I guess, but for the most part were okay." I then went into story telling mode and told him everything that I could remember happening up till this point, completely forgetting that Piccolo was listening in and had already threatened to pull me out of the turtles universe.

"Do you know where you are child?" Splinter asked, sounding hopeful.

"Not really. I know were back in the same lab we were in before though..." and then it hit me. "O! Stockman says I have a tracking bug inside of me!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"What does that have to do with..." Piccolo went to ask what that could have to do with anything but was cut off by Splinter who simply stated that he would have his son get to work. "What was that all about?" Piccolo asked skeptically.

"O, that was the boys dad, Splinter, he's a humanoid rat." I answered as if that answered everything then thought it over for a second and figured I should probably go into bigger detail. "Splinters son Donatello is really science and computer smart, basically this universe's version of Bulma. He didn't respond to this statement so he must of understood, that or the communication link had shut off before he could comment his opinion on the topic. The pain had just became so intense that I could no longer ignore it and had lost the focus it took to keep the mind link active.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	27. How hard could it be?

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 27**: How hard could it be?

When I finally opened my eyes and was able to see beyond the blinding pain that seemed to reiterate throughout my entire body, I was shocked to find the boys there, fighting off foot ninjas and the occasional brave mad scientist who tried to subdue the turtles with whatever they could use as a weapon.

"Ahhh!" Mikey screamed as one of the scientist came at him with a needle, more than likely filled with a drug to knock the turtle out with. Before the scientist could even uncap the needle however, Mike had whacked him on the head, which caused the scientist to fall to the floor unconscious.

Leo had his own hands full with said foot ninja's, who seemed to keep coming no matter how many Leo was able to knock out. As if on replay, he would just get done knocking one ninja to his ass unconscious when another would seemingly pop out of no where with a friend and attack. They were like multiplying bunnies in that way because if one was knocked out, two more would appear to take their fallen comrades place. And just as I thought how infuriating that must have been to Leo, he seemed to growl out in frustration toward Donny who was working on breaking Raph and I out of out locks and binds. "How about moving a little faster there Donny!" Leo yelled in frustration.

"I'm working as fast as I can Leo! A ha! There! Raph's free." Donny answered finally finding the right key from a large ring of keys they must have picked off of Stockman after they knocked him out.

"O good, now all we have to do is survive another hour or so before Gochi's good to go too!" Mikey replied smartly back in a sarcastic voice. They must have been at this for a few hours now.

"No need." Raph managed to chock out from his spot. His voice sounded terrible but when he finally managed to stand up with the help of Donny and made his way over to my table, my heart nearly broke at the sight of him. One of his eyes was completely swollen over and so black it seemed o shine. Red bloody streaks covered his body, as if he'd been cut several times but somehow managed to heal and all that was left as evidence where the dried blood stains. He must have been in some real pain, because the Raph I knew wouldn't have tears cascading out of the only eye he could see out of. 'I'm sorry Raphie'

I must have said this out loud because he answered in his weak voice. "No... I'm sorry Gochi..." more tears cascaded down his cheek from his good eye. "I'm so sorry" he finished in a whispered croak. "I'm going to get you out of here." He added with renewed energy.

Donny, who had remained silent, looked questionably from Raph to me then back o Raph. "Raph... why did it sound like you were responding to something Chi said... when she never said anything."

Raph then looked to Donny as if he'd lost his mind. "Yea she did, she said she was sorry." Donny obviously wasn't done but wasn't able to add anything more to the topic as Raph glared at Donny. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go home sometime tonight. Here," he added shoving a sai into Donny's hand. "break it open."

Donny didn't take the sai though, he just stared at Raph as if he'd lost his mind. "What?" he asked obviously not understanding what he was being ordered to do.

"Take the damn sai and jam the lock open." He barked out, sounding a lot more like the old Raph, instead of the pain stricken one just a seconds ago. The order seemed to do its job though because Donny seemed to snap out of his shock and took the sai Raph had held out to him before turning to me and frowning.

"Chi? Are you all right?" he asked frowning, but I didn't get the chance to answer as the world turned dark and I passed out from the pain that seemed to course throughout my whole body.

I must not have been out for to long though because Donny was only on the third belt by the time Leo and Mikey were _finally_ able to knock out the last of the Foot ninja's and brave enough to stay and fight scientists. "Whaz the hols up Donsir?" I managed to choke out in a barely audible whisper.

"Hey, this takes time." Donny tried to defend himself but didn't do very well. Then, as if to just make matters so much worse, Mikey stepped up, took a sai handed to him by Raph and broke off the lock holding down my right hand before handing the sai back to Raph.

Not only did he have to make the wound, he had to rub salt in it by then exclaiming in exasperation "Man! That was horribly difficult!"

"Funny Mikey" Donny grumbled while putting all his strength into breaking the lock open with Raph's sai. "Real funny."

"Look, Don, it's okay if you cant get it." Leo said, putting his two cents into the bucket, which didn't help Donny feel any better from the way he was looking at Leo to Mikey and back again. The saying 'if looks could kill' really made someone appreciate the fact that not many people could actually kill someone else by just their eyes, otherwise Mikey and Leo would have died several times by now, and that was just in the last few seconds.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	28. Side Effects

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 28**: Side Effects

Even though Mikey had broken my right hand free, I wasn't able to do anything to help and had to wait for Donny, who by that point was determined to do it on his own, to break the lock. It really didn't take as long as Mikey and Leo were now exclaiming it did as they told Casey what all had happened. We had finally made it back to the layer where Donny then immediately began shutting down the tracking device inside of both Raph and I and checking over wounds. For the most part Raph was fine. Extreme dehydration and blood loss, but besides the bruises, there really wasn't any outside damage telling anything had really happened to him at all. I hadn't over looked that fact either. It stuck me as strange that he would have so much dried blood and no open wounds to indicate the damage. I'd defiantly have to talk to Donny about that one. At that moment though I was drug out of my thoughts as Donny came into the makeshift hospital room I was currently occupying.

"Hows the patient?" Donny asked looking over a chart.

"Not feeling very patient at the moment." I huffed in agitation. "Do I seriously have to lay in this infernal bed?" I hate hospitals.

"Yes." was all he said in response.

'I don't see why I have to be bed ridden if Rah don't.' I thought in agitation.

"Its because they didn't do anything to me toots." Raph said as he walked into the room, answering something I was nearly one hundred percent sure I'd thought, not spoken out loud.

"Raph?" Donny asked looking at him as if he'd lost his mind, which I doubted, you had to have a mind before you could lose one.

"Ha ha, very funny toots. So you know, I've got a great mind. Much better than Mikey's anyway."

"Raph... why are you talking to Gochi like she's been talking this whole time?" Donny asked looking from Raph to me then back again.

"Umm.. Maybe Cause she has been talkin'." Raph answered as if it were that simple, but it wasn't. I thought something weird had happened back at the lab but couldn't prove it until now. I hadn't said anything since before Raph came in, just like back at the lab.

'Raph?' I mentally asked, as if testing the waters.

"Yea?" He answered, his gaze locking with mine.

"I didn_'_t _say_ anything Raph." I said out loud this time. "Donny, have you done blood work on Raph yet?" I didn't take my eyes off Raph, but I could see the questioning look Donny was giving me through my peripheral vision.

"No, why?" he finally asked, unsure of where this was going.

"I don't think I was the only one tested on." I finally broke the staring contest with Raph and glanced over to Donny. "When we were leaving, I noticed Raph had a lot of dried blood but no actual cuts. I'm sorry but we we defiantly not in there long enough for anything to heal over completely and the scars to vanish."

"Raph?" Donny asked sternly.

"What?" Raph answered as if he had no idea what either one of us were talking about until Donny threatened to go to Splinter if he didn't confess. "Okay, okay so yea, they went a bit wild with the knife in the lab, but that was only after they figured out Gochi's blood had a bit of a healing quality to it. Then they started making up different concoctions to make the healing shit stronger. I was there test dummy."

"Well I guess that makes since on the whole mind connection thing then. No wonder you can hear my thoughts." I whispered, just in a little bit of shock. 'Well I guess the whole faster healing trait could have happened as a side effect from all the senzu beans I had eaten over the years, but that didn't really explain how he could hear my thoughts... Could I hear his if he tried to broadcast them?' With that thought in mind, I focused back on to reality and on the conversation at hand. Donny was now trying to convince his brother to let him do a checkup on him while Raph insisted that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. "Raph, try and send a thought my way." I cut in, distracting the two for a moment.

"...Okay" He answered before scratching the back of his head in bewilderment. "Like what?"

Sighing I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath so he couldn't see me roll my eyes at him and I wouldn't say anything that might make him angry enough to walk out of the room. I still wasn't allowed to leave so he could just brush me off by walking out of the room. "Anything Raph... like, what did you have for lunch?"

'Lunch... Delivery... Mikey... Pizza' "Pizza." he answered saying the last word out loud. So I could hear his thoughts too, but the only problem was that when he thought, he didn't seem to form sentences, but the main words in a sentence. Instead of saying that for lunch Mikey had a pizza delivered, he just thought lunch, deliver, Mikey and pizza. Not completely difficult to work with, but still a pain in the but filling in the blanks. Maybe he would let me work with him on that problem... O great now I sounded like my mother, who would have started Raph on a proper language course the instant she had met him.

"What? Don't like the way I think toots?" Raph asked, before laughing at the shock look on my face. I really needed to control the whole broadcasting my thoughts thing. 'Wonder... Chance... Changed... Notice... Skin... Green... Change.' Raph's thoughts came tumbling into my mind with the sound of him mentally laughing. I couldn't make since of any of it though until an image crossed though his mind of me laying on the hospital bed, decked out in sweatpants and a black tank top, which where all normal, even the odd cut and bruise didn't affect me like the new addition did. Instead of the naturally normally tan skin, acquired from to many hours outside training, was now a shade of grass green with darker green spots for freckles, something I had never even noticed I had before now. The green shade wasn't quite the same shade as Raph's but pretty darn close.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R****!**


	29. All a part of the healing process

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter ****29**: All a part of the healing process

I must have blacked out after finding out about the green skin thing, not that I could be for certain that I actually did in fact have green skin, but it was a possibility I suppose. So all that aside, I was now trapped in my own mind, wondering through the vase spaces of unconsciousness when I heard Mr. P's voice. Which then lead me to believe that I must have gone into a simi-mediative state instead of full out unconsciousness.

"Gochi?" Piccolo asked, the fog surrounding his voice slowly lifting until I could focus on what he was saying. "Have you gotten out of that lab yet?" He sounded a bit worried even though we both knew I could take care of myself.

"Yea. The Donny was able to find the tracking device's signal and get the coordinates from the information stored within." I answered still a little light headed from all the blood loss.

"Do you want us to wish you back home yet?" He asked, sounding as if he were talking to a child who made a decision he wasn't quite proud of. He was obviously still expecting me to cave in and beg to go home, but what he didn't know was that I was home. "You can't honestly believe that Gochi." Mr. P protested. I really needed to get the whole mind broadcasting under control.

"Yes, I am serious. Baba even said so."

He sighed in exasperation, obviously not happy with the way the conversation was going. "So whats the damage?" He must have decided to drop the whole argument and head straight into the damage report portion of the conversation.

"Fit as a fiddle on this end." I lied through my teeth. There was no way in HFIL (AN: Home For Infinite Losers) I was going to tell Mr. Piccolo about how I was poked and prodded with a needle, or about how they used my blood and mixed it with some concoction before testing it on Raph to see if he could have increased healing abilities... which reminded me. "Hey Mr. P?" I asked, hoping the growling sound in my mind wasn't Mr. P upset over accidentally hearing all the things I had just thought. I really truly needed to get that under control, maybe practice putting up a wall whenever I'm about to think something private...

"It is me upset, but we'll get to that in a minute, what have you suddenly been reminded to ask me?" Yep, he was defiantly angry.

"Is it possible there could be side effects from taking to many senzu beans?" a mental image of Raph with all of his died blood but no wounds flashed through my mind.

"A turtle?" He asked, obviously ignoring my question for a not so important topic of the race of my best friend. "Seriously? A green humanoid turtle?" He then laughed at the irony. "Your mothers going to think I've corrupted you into loving green people."

'O, now I get it!' I could almost see him mentally smacking his forehead at that exclamation. "No, she wont, hahaha, but back to the question at hand. Is it possible?"

He sighed before answering, which was never a good thing. "With you, Gochi, I'm starting to believe anything is possible, but as far as I know of, no. There hasn't really been a test to find out though ether, and with the fact that saiyons become stronger after every fight anyway, maybe the senzu beans have just somehow helped to enhance your natural ability to heal."

"So, you don't know?" I summed up, which caused him to grunt in reply.

"Is there anything else they did to you that I should know about or was it mostly you friend who received the injections?" Before I started thinking of the green goo and tests, I tried putting up the brick wall aground my mind. I mentally imaged the wall, solid and all surrounding and then let the images flow. I let myself remember because remembering and accepting the fact that it happened were all a part of the healing process. From the beginning on how I wound up making the big mistake of letting myself and Raph get caught in the first place to not being strong enough to escape from their new bindings. If I hadn't shown off the first time then they wouldn't have known to use stronger restraints the second time. If I had powered up and made my skin stronger, they wouldn't have been able to take blood or put that horrible green gunk into my system either. If I had just been stronger and acted smarter then I wouldn't be in the situation I was in now, green skinned and mind linked with Raph for who knows how long. "Gochi, your brick wall didn't work sweetheart." Piccolo sighed softly before adding. "I'm not angry with you Gochi. I know you'll tell me what happened when your ready, but if you get into trouble, you need to tell me. I can only help while its happening. If you come to me after everything's over, then I wont be able to help." Silence followed for a few moments before his voice was heard again "Your about to wake up, but I wanted to let you know that both Vegeta and I are working on a way to transport ourselves over to you dimension. Vegeta insists that if a half blooded sayion such as yourself can travel through dimensions, then he, the prince of all sayions should have no trouble at all." Mr. P quoted, a soft chuckle in his voice.

"So says the man that wasn't able to transgress into the Super Saiyon level until after Frieza came to try and destroy the earth, only to be stopped by Vegeta's time traveling half blood saiyon son Trunks, who turned Super Saiyon and killed Frieza with ease." I then laughed at the image that appeared in Piccolos mind. It was of the shocked face Vege made all those years ago when he realized that not only was there another, unknown saiyon, but that he was able to transgress into Super Saiyon and he Vegeta was still unable.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	30. The Day After

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and/or Dragonball/Z/GT

**Chapter 30**: The Day After

As I sat in the dojo, watching the boys train the next day, I couldn't help but feel slightly shocked. Just yesterday, not only had I'd found out that Raph and I had a mental bond that allowed us to mentally communicate, but I found out that I had, maybe temporary, green skin and that every since I woke up, I have only been able to draw on a quarter of the strength I used to be able to us. I also found out that with practice, I may or may not be able to start controlling the strange ability to travel from one dimension to the other. With all the crazy going on, it was hard to believe we had really only just gotten back to the layer yesterday after being saved from the crazy man Stockman's lab that night. Another shocking thing that went along with the bond link was that Raph had gained the ability to heal quicker, something we still weren't sure was a temporary side effect from getting some of my blood pumped into him or a lasting side effect. Also, the question of other side effects had ben brought up as well, but without time, we wouldn't be able to tell.

I had also been able to reach out to Piccolo and reassure him that I was fine and didn't need him calling on the power of the dragonballs to wish me back home ASAP, which he swore he would do if I didn't stay in contact with him better and didn't keep my tail out of trouble more. He was nearly as bad as mother in that way. Give him a frying pan and three crazy children though and he might as well be. I'd found out about the whole dimensional travel possibility from Piccolo. Both he and Vegeta trying to figure out a way to transport themselves from their universe to the universe I was currently in. They had obviously abandoned the ideal of Instant Transmission, a technique we were all still trying to master, due to the fact that one of them would have to lock onto my energy signature, however, they have thought of trying Instantaneous Movement. The only draw back was figuring out how to learn and use the technic. Maybe if they asked really nicely they could get Mr. Popo to teach them. The whole thing was yet to be tested but once I was feeling better I'd promised to try their hypothesis out first hand. I had learned to use the technique from all my time up at the watch tower, and even though I wasn't the best yet, I knew enough to get me where I needed to go.

All in all, being wished away to the turtles universe hadn't been so bad. I still had the drama and could obviously communicate with family still, plus I'd gained another family in the process. So I accidentally acquired a new archenemy, who doesn't? At least I can handle anything he throws my way, for the most part. I haven't even had to go Super Sayion once since getting here! Something the boys back home wouldn't be able to brag about.

"Gochi, lunch is here!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen. I must have drifted into a meditative state and difted through my thoughts for awhile because when I opened my eyes, everyone but Raph had left the dojo.

"You alright toots?" Raph asked as he crouched down in front of where I sat in the corner.

"Just peachy stud." I answered before adding "How bout some help though?" while lifting my right hand for him to take and help pool me to my feet. I was still feeling like crud from the day before but thankfully Donny had let me out of his ER due to good behavior and a promise to lay down whenever I started to feel dizzy. I laughed at the though which caused Raph to glance questionable at me before shaking his head with a short laugh. Then he did something completely unexpected. He picked me up bridal style and gently carried me all the way to the living room before going to the kitchen to grab us both something to eat... I could defiantly get use to this.

'Well don't toots.' Raph answered with a laugh. 'I don't date week women.'

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	31. AN!

AN!

Hey everyone! Hope you liked the story. This is just an end AN to thank you for reading my story Gochi, so ... thank you. Also I wanted to state that there will indeed be a number two, but I'm going to work on some of my other stories first. Try and get them done and out of the way. So anyway, thanks again and I hope you stay in touch to read the sequel when it comes out

Also, if you liked Gochi, please don't hesitate to check out the other fanfiction I've written and leave your thoughts in the review area. Happy Reading! ~Abibit!~


End file.
